


If this is wrong, I don't want to be right

by kimmylouwho



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmylouwho/pseuds/kimmylouwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine was younger, he would baby sit little Kurt for his parents from time to time.One night Kurt asked Blaine to be his boyfriend Blaine happily agreed because the kid was just 8 years old. After Blaine's graduation Kurt never saw him again, until 13 years later. Kurt is now 21 years old. One night at the bar might change Kurt's future forever!</p><p>(still suck at summaries)</p><p>Warnings : Age!Kink, Daddy!Kink, Bottom!Blaine(maybe at some point i don't know) Top!Kurt(again maybe at some point)</p><p>PS- I know it says Character Death! Don't worry Kurt and Blaine are safe! It's in the first chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Year 2013_ **

8 year old Kurt was sitting on the living room floor, when there was a knock on the door. He heard his dad get up from his chair and make his way to the door. There was murmured talking for a few minutes and then Burt came back into the living room with someone in tow. However Kurt was still too tuned into the TV to realize that someone else was in the room.

Chuckling, Burt walked over to Kurt and crouched down so he is was somewhat eye level with his son.

"Hey Bud. Your mommy and I are going out tonight and we called in a babysitter to come and watch you while we are out. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure daddy. Who's coming to play with me whilst you and mommy are gone?" he replied, finally looking up at his father.

"Well look right behind me. He's already here."

Kurt quickly looked over his father's shoulder.

"BLAINEY!" Kurt screamed with excitement.

"Hey Buddy. How are you doing?" Blaine said whilst picking up a very happy Kurt and giving him a huge hug.

"I'm good now that you are here. We are going to have so much fun playing with my toys... can we watch a movie too?"

"Anything you want to do munchkin." He smiled back.

"Okay daddy you and mommy can leave now that Blaineys here." Burt just chuckled and patted his son's head.

A few moments passed until Elizabeth came down the stairs. After giving Blaine the same talk about where everything was and phone numbers, they left the 2 boys alone.

 

"So what would you like to do first buddy?"

"Hmm." Kurt stood there in front of Blaine with his fingers drumming on his chin and taping his foot on the floor.

"First we should go and get some ice cream that mommy likes to hide from daddy because it's bad for him to eat and then we could go and watch The Little Mermaid so I can listen to you sing all of the songs. And then maybe we can play with some of my toys or something."

"Well let's get that ice cream then, little man." Blaine walked into the kitchen whilst Kurt went and picked up the movie and popped it into the dvd player.  Getting some pillows and blankets from his room, Kurt brought them out and set them on the couch just as Blaine was entered the living room with two huge bowls of chocolate ice cream.

Both boys sat there on the couch together eating their ice cream and sitting in silence, Blaine singing to Kurt every time there was a song that started to play. Kurt smiled to himself; he really loved when Blaine came over to baby sit.

"Ew! Gross!" Kurt yelled at the TV.

Eric and Ariel had just kissed. r32;"What's wrong with that buddy? Girls and guys kiss all the time. It's normal."

"I don't like girls. They are gross and they have germs and just eww!" Blaine couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"Well one day I'm sure you will be saying something different once you start to like girls." He smiled at the small boy that was now leaning on him slightly.

"I don't ever want to like girls. I...umm I really like boys."

Blaine was taken aback with Kurt's statement. He was only 8 years old,

How would he know if he wouldn't like girls when he grows up?

"Well Kurt how do you know you don't like girls?"

"Just every time I see one I just don't get those feelings about them that my daddy tells me about when he talks about my momma. It only happens when I think about boys. My tummy starts to feel like there are butterflies in it and everything."

Blaine knew that feeling, yes. A few months ago, Blaine had come out to his parents. They took it very well and Blaine was still surprised at how well the talk went.

"Well...I want to tell you, if you grow up still liking boys and not girls than that's totally fine. Don't let someone try to tell you that it's wrong because it isn't. Fall in love with the person and not the gender."

"Okay Blainey." Kurt nodded and went back to snuggling into Blaine's side whilst they finished watching the rest of the movie.

0o0

It was almost time to put Kurt down for bed. They were playing tea party in Kurt's room. Blaine was sitting at the undersized table filled with Kurt's stuffed animals that were pretending to be guests. Blaine had to laugh when Kurt sternly told one of his bunnies that he couldn't have any more tea if he couldn't sit in his chair.

Bed time finally came and Blaine waited outside of Kurt's door whilst he got undressed and into his jammies. Opening the door again, Blaine made his way to the bookshelf and picked out a bed time story to read.

Once the book was over, Blaine looked over at a sleepy Kurt. He pulled the blankets up more to cover him and pecked a kiss onto his cheek.

As Blaine got up to put back the book and put the tea party supplies away, Kurt spoke up.

"Blainey?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine stood there frozen for a minute, not really know how to answer him. He wouldn't take it seriously right? He's 8.

"Sure buddy."

"Yay! I love you Blainey."

Blaine chuckled. "Goodnight Kurt. I love you too."

Blaine walked out of Kurt's room, making sure to leave it just a little bit open so he could hear him if something was wrong.

 

He made his way back into the living room to pick up the mess that they had made. After the ice cream bowls were clean and everything back in its place, Blaine plopped on the couch and took out his cell phone, starting to text his friends whilst he waited for the Hummel's to get home...

0o0

**_Year 2026(Present Day)_ **

Kurt had finally turned 21 years old.

A lot had happened in the last 13 years. Kurt's mom Elizabeth had passed away; it was an awful car wreck and his father Burt had suffered two heart attacks. It had just been Kurt and his father for the longest time until a few years ago Burt had found someone, and Kurt couldn't have been happier for his father.

 Kurt graduated from high school and it was his dream to get out of Lima as fast as he could. He had worked really hard all through high school and it sure did pay off. Kurt got accepted into NYADA in New York City! He had been dreaming about moving to the city since middle school.

 

Kurt had had a few boyfriends along the way, but they didn't last. Some nights, Kurt would lie in bed and dream about the dark curly hair boy that used to babysit him. The way he used to make Kurt laugh and giggle. Thoughts drifted to the night that Kurt asked Blaine to be his boyfriend. Kurt would just laugh to himself the next morning when he would remember what he dreamt about the night before. Kurt hadn't actually seen Blaine since he had graduated high school. Blaine had then moved away and left Lima behind just like Kurt did.

Oo0

Tonight he was going out with some of his friends from school, all planning to party hard. He was finally 21 and it was about time for Kurt to go out and live it up. Some of his friends were taking him to this new gay bar that had just opened up a few months ago. Kurt was excited, he was going to his first ever bar, and a gay bar at that.

Kurt and his friends had already been there for an hour and Kurt was completely trashed. How could he not be? He was in a gay bar in New York City, dancing with some hot guys and getting free drinks.

 

Kurt made his way back to the dance floor with some of the girls that he came with. He started dancing to the music and getting lost in it. He felt free, and he just let loose.

Kurt didn't even flinch when he felt a pair of strong hands on hips. He just continued to dance with this stranger that he couldn't see. The stranger whispered into Kurt's ear as they continued to grind together and feel the music.

"Having a good time beautiful? I've been watching you over there with your friends and you are so hot."

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck grinding his now half cock into his. Something about his words and how he talked had just turned him on. They continued to dance for a few more songs, slowly grinding together and loving every second of it.

 

"I'm going to go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face." Kurt whispered to the shorter man, finally getting a good look at him. He really was beautiful. He may have been shorter than Kurt, but his beautiful hazel eyes and dark curly hair totally made up for that. He looked down at his body and he was slightly different in shape. Kurt for some reason thought that he looked familiar, but just shrugged it off as he still was very drunk.

He took his hand and led him into the bathroom, where he stood against the wall whilst Kurt went over to the sink and turned it on. The cold water sure did feel amazing on his face. A few more splashes and Kurt was wiping his face and hands off with a paper towel that the stranger had handed to him.

"You want to get out of here and come back to my place? My roommates are gone for the night. I have the place all to myself." He winked.

"Sure babe, anything you want." He smirked in reply.

They made their way back to bar, where Kurt found some of his friends he came there with and told them that he was leaving (and to not step one foot inside of the apartment or he would destroy everything they ever loved). His friends just laughed and agreed, slightly tipsy themselves. As they made their way to the door, Kurt could hear the catcalls from his friends.

They hailed a cab back to Kurt's place, and once they got past the threshold, Kurt took off his shoes and jacket and the man did the same. Kurt walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cold water bottles from the fridge and brought them back to the living room where he found the man sitting on the couch.

Kurt took a sip of his water before he went and straddled the man's lap and started to kiss the man who was now pushing him closer onto his lap. The kiss was desperate and lust-filled. Kurt ran his fingers through the man's curls as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, which was gladly allowed. They both moaned simultaneously into the kiss and moved their hips together trying to get the fiction that they both desperately needed. Kurt took his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the apartment floor, and the man underneath him did the same. Kurt sat there in shock. The man had a beautiful chest, nice and toned and tan; just the way Kurt liked it. After their shirts went flying, the curly haired man picked Kurt up by his ass, wrapping his legs around his waist, leading him into the bedroom. Kurt spitting out directions, trying not to break the kiss too-much.

Once in the bedroom, he laid Kurt down on the bed and went to remove the rest of his clothes. Kurt stared in awe until he realized that he was staring. Kurt followed his lead and removed his pants and underwear and got into bed under the covers. Blaine was right behind him, snuggling up next to him, kissing his jaw and slowly moving down to Kurt's neck. The taller man let out a soft moan as he grew harder. Kurt reached over to the night stand and grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom and laid them on the bed.

"First before we do anything more. We should at least know each other's names."  Kurt panted, chuckling.

"Of course, I'm Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kurt."

"I once knew a Kurt but that was a long time ago and maybe I'll tell you later. Right now I really, really want to fuck you."

Kurt giggled in reply.

"Well Blaine, let's get this party started, shall we?" He handed Blaine the bottle of lube and he opened it. Warming up some of the liquid on his hands, Blaine leant in and dropped kisses down Kurt's chest as Kurt leant his body into the touch. Slippery fingers now traced around his puckered hole as Blaine sank his hot mouth down on Kurt's hard cock taking him all in.

"OH Fuck!" He yelled out as Blaine pushed a finger in as he continued to open up Kurt.

Soon Blaine was three fingers deep and Kurt was about to scream, he was so ready for Blaine.

"Please Blaine...I need you."

Ripping off the condom wrapper, Blaine quickly put it on and made sure to add some more lube.  He lined himself up with Kurt's hole and pushed in.

"Oh fuck me...this feels so good." Kurt moaned as he wrapped his legs around Blaine once he was deep inside of him.

"Well good thing for you, I do want to fuck you. You feel so good around me, Nice and tight, fuck." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear as he started to move faster.

The shorter man pinned Kurt's hands above his head as he moved faster and harder. Soon the room was filled with sounds; soft moans and the headboard rhythmically hitting the wall, but they didn't care; they were so caught up in each other that something about it just felt right.

Blaine felt like he had known Kurt forever, and Kurt felt that same way.

Not much longer, they both reached their climaxes and they rode it out together. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and lay next to him while he tried to catch his breath.

Kurt got up and went into the bathroom whilst Blaine got up off the bed, tying off the condom and throwing it into the nearest trash can.

Blaine washed himself up with the warm wash cloth that was handed to him. After he was clean, he placed the cloth in the hamper by the door. Kurt was already back in his bed and Blaine joined him. Kurt didn't know why he did but he took Blaine's hand and they were both asleep in minutes.

0o0

They both woke up the next morning completely hung over and with matching headaches. Kurt got up and went into the kitchen to grab some water and some medicine for the both of them and headed back into his room, where he saw Blaine with his head in his hands.

"Here, this will help- I promise." He said, tossing Blaine the water and pill bottle.

"Thanks."

"I'm just gonna go and make us some eggs, it will help with this ungodly hang over." Kurt pecked his cheek and grabbed some sweat pants and put them on.

Blaine took a few minutes to gather himself and put on his underwear and pants and met Kurt in the kitchen where he was just dishing up for the both of them and getting two bottles of Gatorade from the fridge.

Conversation over breakfast was kept light as it hurt too much to think or talk. They cleared the table in near silence before sitting on the couch.

They must have fallen asleep, because when Kurt woke up later and looked over at the clock it was 1pm. The pair had slept for 3 hours. Blaine, finally realizing that Kurt wasn't next to him, pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Blaine chuckled.

"Hey! You fell asleep as well." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand to have him come back and sit with him.

"So...last night you said you knew a Kurt, was he as awesome and hot as I am?" they both giggled.

"Um well when I lived in Ohio, I used to baby sit him when he parents needed to go out. He was like...8 years old, the cutest thing ever. He actually one night asked me to be his boyfriend."

"What you're from Ohio?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah Lima...why?"

"Holy freaking shit....this can't be real."

"What Kurt...what's wrong?" Blaine was getting worried. He looked at Kurt, who was frozen.

"Your...Your Blaine Anderson!"

"Yeah that's me....WAIT how do you know my last name?"

Kurt turned to Blaine and looked him straight in the eyes and said.

"That little boy you used to babysit is me...and we had sex last night. Fantastic sex if I must say so myself."

Blaine jaw just dropped.

"Oh shit..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Both men sat on Kurt's couch in a tense, almost awkward silence, not moving an inch.

"So..." Blaine turned to Kurt, looking at him dead in the eyes. r32;"You're telling me...last night I slept with little Kurt Hummel from Lima, Ohio?" He couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth, a sentence he had never dreamt of saying.

"Blaine, I think we both can agree that I am not little by any means." Kurt had to laugh because, well, it was totally funny.

A pale blush crept on Blaine's face at Kurt's comment.

"I really don't think I can answer that statement."

"Oh come on Blaine, I was joking...kind of" he winked.

Just then, Kurt heard the door open as his roommates started to file in. Panicked, Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him off of the couch and back into his bedroom. Whilst Blaine went to sit on Kurt's bed, Kurt went into his closet and got some new clothes to change into.

 

Noticing what Kurt was doing, Blaine swiftly joined in; picking up the rest of his clothes that were all over the floor and putting them back on.

"Did you... maybe want to go to the small café just around the corner from here? If we stay here, we really won't be able to talk."

"Yeah sure. Sounds good" Blaine replied as he finished putting on his shirt.

Walking out into the living room, Kurt called to his roommates, saying that he would be back later. Without even thinking, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his as they walked down the street together. It felt nice; Blaine had to admit to himself.

 

Once in the café, Blaine grabbed a table and waited whilst Kurt went up to the counter to get them some coffee. He was so lost in thought that he didn't register Kurt until he had set the cups down and sat across from him.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt smiled.

"Nah it's okay. I was um...just thinking." he confessed.

"So...it's been what? 13 years since the last time I saw you." The shorter man started as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. A lot has happened since then."

For the next few hours, Kurt and Blaine stayed at the café playing catch up with each other. The weirdness from this morning seemed to have disappeared. Kurt talked about his moms passing, and how high school was just plain awful for him. He talked about his Dad and his friends. In return, Blaine filled him in on his crazy times at college and how finally he had gotten his act together and now owned a record label with some of his close friends from college.

"So you're 30 years old now, and you don't have a man waiting at home for you every night to cook you dinner, watch Disney movies with you before bed and make love to you?" Kurt questioned, smiling.

"Ha! Yeah no- none of that. I've had a few serious boyfriends but well, as you can tell from last night there is no one special person in my life." Kurt just nodded in response.

"What about you?" he asked.

"No one special; there hasn't been for a few years now.  But there was only one person and well it ended badly."

Blaine just nodded and took his cup of coffee and drank some more of it. When their cups were empty, they finally made their way outside of the café.

"So listen Kurt, I really would like to go out with you for some coffee again sometime, if you would like. It's totally up to you."

Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine on the lips, leaning his forehead against his.

"I'd love to do this again sometime."

They exchanged numbers and both left in their own direction to their apartments.

0o0

For the next few weeks, the boys would get together as much as they could. Nothing sexual had occurred since that night, and to be perfectly honest it was killing Kurt. He had had a crush on Blaine Anderson since he was 8 fucking years old, and now he knew how Blaine was he wanted every single part of him. There had been many nights over the past couple of weeks where Kurt had woken up to find himself idly stroking his cock, thinking about Blaine. About how much he wished he could feel his soft lips around him, sucking him dry whilst he screamed out his name and shot his load down his throat.

_Jesus this needs to stop._

The next morning, Kurt got up and went through his daily routine. Picking up his phone before he left, he saw that there was a message from Blaine.

[Blaine]: Hey! Um I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. I can make us dinner and we can watch a movie. If you want...you don't have to.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's tentative rambling. But he replied back.

[Kurt] Blaine...your rambling needs to stop. I would love to come over and have dinner with you. I don't have any plans for tonight I just have classes until 4pm, I can come over after that.

Pocketing the phone, Kurt walked out of his apartment with a small smile on his face and started to head towards the school where he got to sit in anticipation for the next few hours.

His pocket buzzed again.

[Blaine] Ok I'm stopping :) just give me a call when you are done and I'll come and pick you up. Sound good?

[Kurt] Perfect ;)

The time that Kurt spent at school seemed to actually go by very quickly, which made him very happy. He couldn't wait to see Blaine again. It was finally 3:45 and Kurt was walking out of the building to find Blaine standing there by his car, just looking like a hot piece of meat that Kurt wanted to stick his teeth into so badly. He could feel himself starting to get hard at the mere sight of him, although it was neither the time not the place. He made his way quickly to the car, Blaine opening the door for him and shutting it once Kurt was in.

The ride to Blaine's was short and sweet.

Blaine had a small one bedroom apartment and although nice, was in serious need of some TLC.

"Blaine you need to let me decorate this apartment, it's so empty." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah I know, it's just with my job I'm not really here all the time and I guess it's just never got done. "

"Well, on one of my school vacations I'm turning this place into something fantastic." Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You're so cute when you giggle, you always have been."

Blaine leaned in for a kiss and Kurt was more than willing to return it. He had been dreaming about something like this ever since the first time it had happened. Kurt sighed into the kiss and tilted his head to deepen it. Cupping Kurt's face, he swiped his tongue on Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and once inside they fought for dominance. They couldn't get enough of each other. They were like animals and pretty soon, they were ripping each other's clothes off.

"Fuck Blaine, you're so hot. I want you so bad" Kurt whimpered, pushing him onto the couch and straddling his lap as he continued to kiss him.

"Shit... how do you want me baby?" Blaine replied breathlessly, Kurt shivering at the pet name.

"Mm...I want to ride you right here on your couch. Is that okay?"

"That's fucking perfect." Blaine choked out.

Kurt hopped off of Blaine and went into his bag, grabbing a small bottle of lube and walking back to Blaine, straddling him again. He didn't waste time once the cold liquid was in his hand as he pushed two fingers inside of himself, whilst Blaine rubbed circles into his hips with his thumbs.  When Kurt was ready for Blaine, Kurt took the lube again and spread it on Blaine's dick, slicking it up. He lifted his ass up and lined it up with Blaine, slowly pushing down until Blaine was 100% inside of Kurt. They both had to shut their eyes at the sheer intensity. The pleasure was too much and they needed a second or neither of them would be lasting that long tonight.

Kurt leant forward and placed small kisses on Blaine's collarbone as he lifted himself up and thrust back down hard.

"Oh god Kurt. You feel so good. So t-tight and perfect." He moaned into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt placed a hand on each side of Blaine's shoulders and continued to thrust harder as he went along, making sure to hit his prostate every single time.

"Shit Blaine, I feel so full. Your cock is so big, I dream about it pretty much every night and I come so hard in my pants because of it. Fuck Blaine do you understand what you do to me?"

Blaine didn't respond, favoring to take Kurt's hard cock in his hand instead and stroking him fast.

"Blaine, I'm going to come... don't stop, please don't stop...Fuckkk"

Kurt spilled over Blaine's hand a few strokes later and when Kurt clenched down on Blaine's cock, it sent Blaine over the edge as well, releasing his hot seed inside of Kurt.

Kurt moaned at the feeling of Blaine actually coming inside of him no condom. It felt so good.

Blaine moved Kurt off of him, giving him a lingering kiss on the mouth before making his way to the bathroom for a towel. Blaine cleaned them both up and gabbed a pair of sweat pants for the both of them.

 

They made their way into the kitchen and made dinner together. Blaine made his famous Chicken Alfredo and Kurt moaned at every single bite he took. By the time Blaine was done and clearing the table, he had a boner all thanks to Kurt and his obscene mouth.

 

And Kurt, generous as ever, noticed Blaine's problem and got down on his knees and sucked him off right there in his kitchen.

 

When they finally did make their way back to the living room, they popped in a movie and watched The Little Mermaid for old times' sake.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“Oh god Kurt, I can’t understand how you are still so,  _so_ tight.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s shoulder as he thrust into the taller man.

Kurt had come over to Blaine’s apartment for dinner and Blaine had been floored when he saw Kurt in super tight, black pants that Blaine could have  _sworn_ were painted on. This matched with a white button up and a gray vest…Blaine was a goner.

He couldn’t even wait until he had put the plates on the table. He had Kurt naked and ready for him in a matter of minutes.

“I don’t know, but oh god right there…you fuck me so good Blaine.”

Kurt reached down and grabbed his leaking cock, stroking it in time with Blaine’s thrusts, and soon after felt himself involuntarily tightening around Blaine as he began to come all over the kitchen table. Kurt clenching around Blaine’s penis sent Blaine too over the edge, filling his condom up with seed. 

Pulling out of Kurt slowly, he quickly brushed the sweat off his forehead before tying off the condom and placing it into the trash can. Kurt was (unfortunately) fully clothed by the time Blaine got back, and was placing the plates on the table.

“So glad you didn’t put these on the table before, I don’t think I would like the taste of my own come in my salad.” Kurt giggled as Blaine wiped the table.

“I happen to think you taste delicious.” Blaine replied, leaning over and kissing him.

The rest of the night was spent in conversation, concluding with a movie marathon.

Movies, popcorn, candy and a hot, sweet, caring guy to share it with; what more could a guy ask for?

0o0

The next day, Blaine was over at Kurt’s, waiting for him to get ready so that they could go out for lunch. Although Blaine had some work to do today, he was going to take a long lunch period so that he could spend some time with Kurt. The man in question was just walking out of his bedroom, when his laptop told him that someone was calling him on Skype. Kurt accepted the call and his dad’s face soon popped up on the screen.

“Hey kiddo.” Burt said with a big smile.  
“Hey dad! It’s so good to see you! Sorry that I haven’t called you lately, I’ve just been really busy…How are you? How’s Carol?”  
“Oh, everyone’s good here. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. School going okay for you?”  
“School is great dad. Hey, um there’s someone here I want you to meet.”

Burt gave his son the trademark “what are you talking about” look

Kurt waved Blaine over who was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. Sitting down next to Kurt, Blaine smiled big and waved to Burt.

“Is that…is that Blaine?” Burt asked.  
“Yeah, dad we ran into each other a few months ago and we’ve been hanging out.”

“That’s great kiddo. Hi Blaine, it’s really good to see you.”

“It’s great to see you as well too, sir.”

For the next 20 minutes, Kurt and Blaine chatted to Burt, casually talking about trivial topics and news, when it suddenly hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. What were him and Blaine? Were they boyfriends? Friends with benefits…what? He had to know. He decided to ask Blaine later, once they were out of the apartment.

After a profuse but succinct goodbye, Blaine and Kurt hung up and made their way to a corner Deli just a little bit down the road from Kurt’s apartment. Sitting in their chairs, the waitress came over and took down their orders, quickly leaving to go and put them through. They sat there in comfortable silence for a minute.

“Blaine, what are we?” Kurt asked, looking at him and breaking the peace.

“What do you mean Kurt?”

“I  _mean,_  we have been seeing each other for a few months now… are we boyfriends or just friends with benefits?”

“Well Kurt you know, we have been boyfriends since you were 8 years old.” Blaine replied, smirking at the memory.

“Blaine! I’m being serious here! We have been spending a lot of time together these past couple of months and I have enjoyed every second of it. But, what are we?”

Blaine was silent for a moment as if to collate his thoughts, before he began to speak.

“Kurt. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, and I know that we just got together, but a while back I was in Lima for something and I paid a visit to your father. We talked about everything. I found your Facebook but I could never actually bring myself to add you as a friend. Burt actually gave me your number before I left but I just couldn’t do it. I know I sound like a creeper right now.  ”

Kurt sat there and listened to Blaine’s confession. Kurt had known that he was in love with Blaine ever since he was 8 years old. He wanted to be with him  _so_ bad. These past few months had just been heaven for him, but if things were going to continue, Kurt needed to know where Blaine stood.

“I want to take you on a date.” Blaine said firmly to Kurt, breaking him out of his day dreaming.

“Oh…Yeah…sure. I’ll be ready at 7.” Kurt smiled, leaning over and kissing Blaine sweetly.

“Well I guess we can’t do lunch anymore, because I really  _have_ to get back, but I promise that tonight I will make it up to you.” Blaine said slightly morosely, before leaning in again for a kiss, Blaine placing his hands on Kurt’s lower back as Kurt draped his arms over his shoulders. 

 

0o0

That night, Blaine took Kurt to a nice little restaurant; named “21 Club.” Blaine had been here a few times previously and had loved it. The look of delight on Kurt’s face told Blaine that he liked it too. There was so much to look at when coming into the place and Kurt was still trying to take in everything as they were seated.

“Blaine, this place is so cool.” The taller man grinned.

“Yeah, it’s really awesome.”

The rest of the evening was spent with good wine, talking and laugher. Kurt didn’t even know that he could even feel this way for someone again. He felt so much love coming off of Blaine, and he loved every second of it. After fighting about who was going to pay the bill, (Blaine won) they made their way to Kurt’s apartment, walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. The weather outside was so beautiful and Kurt didn’t want the night to ever end.

Reaching the steps, Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss.

“I had a really good time tonight.” Blaine spoke.

“Mm…so did I, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Kurt.”

Blaine swiftly kissed Kurt goodnight again and started walking away when he heard Kurt.

“Wait Blaine…” Kurt ran down to catch up with him.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked.

“I just wanted you to maybe come in and stay the night with me?” he asked timidly.

“I’d love to Kurt.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaine was busy working; writing some songs that had been floating around in his head for the past few days down, because he knew if he didn't write them down soon then they would be gone. He was so deep in thought that it took him a while to realize that his phone was ringing. He looked over at the screen and smiled, quickly sliding his finger across the screen.

"Hello, Beautiful." Blaine greeted Kurt lazily.  
"Hmm, Hi Handsome. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now that I'm talking to you." He smiled into the phone.   
"Well, I was thinking...I'm all done with classes for the day, I could come over and bring you some lunch from that place that you love so much." The younger man suggested.

"Well that sounds perfect. I'm just doing a little song writing, so I'll take a break once you get here. I've been working on it all morning and I think a little break is most definitely in order for me."  
"Okay love. I'm just going to hop into the shower, get changed and then I'll be over as soon as I can with lunch."

"See you soon Kurt."  
"Bye Blaine." Kurt sang, before hanging up the phone.

He had something to ask Blaine and he was getting super excited about it. He had already planned to shower incredibly quickly because he was just dying to see him. He still didn't know where he stood. Were they boyfriends?

 Friends with benefits?

Who knows, but after this little vacation he was asking Blaine on, he would have an answer.

-0-

With coffee and food in hand, Kurt knocked on the door once he reached Blaine's building and was soon pointed into the right direction as to where he was. Eventually, the man in question finally came over and opened up the door, leaning in and kissing him on the mouth as Kurt passed him and set his things down on the table. After setting the stuff down, Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"Now I can give you a proper kiss."

They quickly both closed the distance between in a fiery kiss. Blaine still couldn't get over the feeling he got when Kurt's lips touched his. Fireworks. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, making Blaine moan into the kiss and pull Kurt as close as he could get him. Kurt opened his mouth just a little bit for Blaine to slip his tongue inside, tasting every inch on Kurt's mouth. It tasted like coffee and mint. Blaine couldn't get enough of it.

Kurt was the first to pull away.

"As much as I would love to keep this going, we are at your work place and anyone could walk in. I'm also starving and I'm sure you are too because I'm positive you haven't taken a second to relax all morning." Kurt walked over to the bag and took everything out. He laid both his and Blaine's grilled cheese sandwiches out on the table, grabbing the tomato soup as well. Blaine walked over and took the coffee that was now in Kurt's hand.

"Thanks babe, this looks so good."  
"You're welcome Blaine."

They sat and ate together whilst Blaine filled Kurt in about what kind of song he was writing, and Kurt talked about his classes and in particular this one awful teacher that he just couldn't stand. Blaine just laughed _. Kurt was just too adorable for his own good_. Blaine thought as he sipped his coffee.

Blaine got up soon after and threw the trash away, before coming back and nestling in between Kurt's legs. Kurt didn't even hesitate as he took both his hands and started to rub Blaine's back for him. He knew that Blaine had been kind of stressed lately with work, so he wanted to help him out a little bit where he could. Sighing, Blaine relaxed into the touch and lay back on Kurt's chest as he kept kneading out the knots in Blaine's shoulders. He closed his eyes as he became a pile of goo in Kurt's hands.

After what seemed like forever, Blaine got up and grabbed his guitar. Sitting in the chair right in front of Kurt without saying anything, Blaine started to play for him.

When he started to sing, Kurt just melted. He had the most beautiful voice Kurt had ever heard.

 _Heartbeats fast_  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt whilst he continued to sing.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you   
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. Did Blaine love him? Like, actually love him? Tears began to fall from his eyes while Blaine continued singing his song. When the song finally did come to a close, Kurt couldn't stop the tears from coming. The song was perfect. Blaine was perfect.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, worried

"Yeah I'm fine; it was just so beautiful Blaine."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the lips.   
"So um the reason why I came over here was because I wanted to ask you something. As you know I'm going to be getting a school vacation soon and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come back home with me to Ohio and stay. We can visit my dad and what not, and you can meet Carol and Finn; you would love them and they would just love you."

Blaine was a little taken aback by this. He sat frozen for a moment. Kurt could sense that there was something wrong.

"Blaine is everything okay?"  
"You um want me to come home with you?"  
"Yeah of course I do. It's been a while since you have seen my dad and you've never met Carole. It would be fun, but if you don't want to that's okay. I'm still going to go because I really miss my dad." Kurt tried to hide the hurt he was feeling but Blaine saw right past it.

"Kurt, I would love to but it's just that I have so much work here that needs to be done and I don't think that I can get away. But you should totally go and see your family. I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them. Make sure to tell your father hello for me." Blaine was hoping and praying to god that Kurt wouldn't push the matter anymore but...

"It's fine Blaine...it's not like we're together anyway." Kurt picked up his coffee cup and left the room, trying to make the tears stay at bay until he was at least outside.

"KURT..." Blaine yelled after him, but he kept walking without looking back.

-0-

Three days later, Kurt was on a plane to Ohio. Since Kurt had left Blaine at his office, they really hadn't spoken much. Every day it felt like Kurt's heart was being ripped out more from his chest. He missed Blaine. Why would Blaine sing that song to him and then not want to come home with him and see everyone? It's not like he didn't know them.  Kurt put in his headphones and cranked up the volume as loud as it could go and tried to relax for the next few hours of his flight.

-0-

Finn had picked Kurt up from the airport when he landed. They exchanged hugs and made their way through the airport to the car. Once Kurt was in the car and they were on their way home, Kurt took out his cell phone and turned it back on. Once it was on he saw that there was a message from Blaine.

[Blaine] I hope your flight was okay and you made it there safely. I'm sorry. I miss you.

Kurt just put the phone back in his pocket and didn't bother to reply to the message. He was hurt, plain and simple and he didn't want to talk to Blaine right now.

-o-

When Kurt walked through the door, he saw that his dad and Carole were there waiting. They rushed up from the couch and ran over to Kurt, wrapping their arms around him. He just laughed and hugged them both back. He felt really good to be home.

After the dinner dishes were cleaned and put away, Kurt joined his father in the living room to spend some alone time with him.

"So bud, I thought Blaine was coming with you. What happened? Burt asked, looking concerned.   
"Simple dad, I asked him, he froze up and made up some lame excuse for not wanting to come with me. I told him it wasn't like we were boyfriends anyway, I left and we haven't really talked since then. I did however get a text from him while I was in the air but I haven't replied back to him. I'm still pissed and hurt." Kurt breathed out.

"I'm sorry bud. I was really looking forward to seeing him."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"You love him, don't you?" Burt asked, gently.

Without even thinking, he answered his father.

"Yes...more than anything in this world. These past couple of months have been amazing, I'm not going to lie. He's just so perfect dad, he's perfect for me."

"Well then you need to give him some time bud. He'll come around, don't you worry.

"Thanks dad, but I don't know."

They both sat there for the rest of the night watching TV together until Kurt couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He said good night to his dad and promised he would come over tomorrow and help out at the shop. Once Kurt got to his room, he sat on the bed, thinking about texting Blaine back and, after a while, he finally did.

[Kurt] I made it here fine.

That was it. There wasn't anything else he thought he needed to say. He placed his phone onto the night stand and got changed into some pajama pants before getting into bed. He was asleep in seconds. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While taking a nice, hot shower letting the day's stress drip away from his body, Kurt felt like he had accomplished something. Burt had woken up Kurt early and they had eaten breakfast together, and after that, Kurt put some time into helping his father at the shop. Blaine wasn't there so he was trying to find things to do with his time while he was home for the week. He thought he could stay a few more days and then go back to the city as right now it was just a little too hard. He didn't want to be around Blaine just yet.

Kurt had been home for a few days and he was glad to be there. He never realized just how much he missed everyone until he had actually arrived.

Walking back into his room with a towel around his hips, he picked out some sweat pants and a shirt and threw them on. He doesn't bother with his hair, because really? No-one here is going to care. Grabbing his phone off the charger, he walked out of his bedroom door and made his way to the living room where his dad was sitting in his chair, watching some type of sports. Kurt didn't really care to watch it, so he grabbed a magazine and flipped it open.

"Bud. I just wanted to thank you for coming in and helping me today." Burt smiled at his son.   
"Oh dad, it was no problem. I enjoyed it." Kurt replied, looking up from his article he started to read.

"Have you...umm...heard from Blaine?  
Kurt automatically picked up his phone and saw that there was a missed call from him.  
"Yeah, he tried to call me whilst I was taking a shower."   
"Maybe you should call him back and talk to him."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know if that is such a good idea right now."  
"Maybe not, but you will have to talk to him sometime."

Kurt was done talking about Blaine. Burt could sense that Kurt was getting annoyed so he didn't talk about it anymore.

And they didn't.

-0-

The rest of the week carried on like that. Kurt would go to work with his dad every day to make sure that he had no time to think about Blaine. Blaine kept trying to call and text him but he would never respond back. Was he wasting his time with Blaine? Should he just get over him, move on and find someone different?

On his last night in Ohio, Kurt finds himself sitting home alone watching some reality TV. Burt and Carole were going to be gone for the night as it was their wedding anniversary and he was all alone. Kurt was going to see if some of his friends were home on school break, but he really didn't feel up for having any company. He was just too sad for words.

Not even aware of his surroundings, Kurt faintly heard a knock on the door. Kurt didn't have clue as to who it might be; everyone was gone and he hadn't made plans. Getting up from the couch, he slowly trudged over to the door and opened it up.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped, shell shocked.

Blaine Anderson was standing in the door way of the Hummel house, with red and yellow roses bunched together in his hands.

"Hey Kurt! These are for you." Blaine handed over the flowers and Kurt smelled them, smiling to himself.

"Um here, come in." Kurt moved out of the way and closed the door once he was in. They made their way to the couch and sat down. Kurt couldn't stop looking at the roses- they were perfect.

"Listen...I'm sorry Kurt. I should have come with you. I was scared and I kind of freaked." Blaine confessed.

"You know Blaine, it's totally fine. You don't feel the same way about me so I think it's time that I move on. No one finds their soul mate when they're 8, right?" Kurt smirked weakly, quickly moving to the kitchen to put the flowers into water.

When Kurt returned to the living room, Blaine wasn't there and Kurt's heart sank. Wiping away the tears that came out, Kurt went to his room.  _So much for not crying about Blaine tonight_  Kurt thought as he made his way up the stairs.

When he opened his door, Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed; his jacket now lying neatly beside him. Kurt just stared, and Blaine could tell that there were tears in his eyes. The taller man walked over to Blaine and didn't even think twice before wrapping his arms around him. They both cried in each other's arms.

After what felt like forever, they pulled apart. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and then his eyes drifted to Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled Blaine close and smashed their lips together.  _God how they both missed this._ Blaine quickly slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, moaning at the taste of Kurt that he had missed so much.

If Blaine was being honest, he had fallen in love with Kurt within their first month of seeing each other, but he was just too scared to tell him. He didn't want to scare him off, and Blaine was scared of getting hurt again.

Blaine put all of the love and passion he felt into this one kiss, hoping that Kurt would understand what he was trying to tell him without using words. Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's sides and grabbed his ass, picking him up and walking them over to the foot of the bed. He laid Kurt down and Blaine crawled on top of him.

"Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend, if you will still have me. I want everything with you. I care about you so much." All of a sudden, he felt Kurt grind up, and Blaine couldn't help the moan that escaped from his lips. The older laid his forehead in the crook of Kurt's shoulder at the lasting sensations and grinded back down, making sure that Kurt knew just how hard he was.

"Oh fuck Blaine. I need you." He choked out.

"What do you need baby? Tell me." Kissing down Kurt's neck, Blaine pulled out his boyfriend's shirt.

_Boyfriend? Hmm I think I like that._

Before they both knew it, both men were fully naked and Blaine was putting a condom on. Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt to grab the lube and add some more to his hard member, tossing the bottle back on the bed. Taking Kurt's legs, he wrapped them around his waist.

Blaine pushed in, moaning at the tight fit. He would never get over how it felt to be inside of Kurt. Ever.

"Oh god Blaine, you feel so good." Kurt dug his fingernails into Blaine's back.

"Shit...So do you."

Blaine's thrusts became more fast and harder. Pinning Kurt's hands above his head, he pushed himself in deeper. He was going to come soon and he could feel it slowly starting to build.

"Baby, I' m so close." Blaine panted into his lover's ear.

Kurt reached down and started stroking himself at the same pace of Blaine's thrusts.   
"Me too" he moaned out.

"Oh fuck Kurt. I love you so much, so fucking much." Blaine screamed, spilling his warm seed into the condom.

Kurt sped up his hand and tightened around Blaine.

"Oh shit shit  _shit_  Blaine, I love you too." Kurt moaned, spilling over his hand and chest.

They rode out their climax together, and only when the sensations became too much did Blaine pull out of Kurt. They laid there for a while, not saying anything, catching their breaths. Eventually, Blaine moved his hand over and took Kurt's intertwining their fingers.  Kurt looked over and smiled at Blaine.

Kurt did finally make it to the bathroom for a wet wash cloth and cleaned them both off before throwing it into the hamper. They both got into sweat pants, not bothering to put on shirts. Kurt curled into Blaine's side.

"I meant what I said Kurt. I do love you." He said in almost a whisper.

Kurt blushed.

"I meant it too Blaine." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Kurt woke up with a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped securely around him.  _Oh yeah, it's Blaine. He came here last night, told me that he loved me and that night we made love._ Kurt thought to himself as he lay in Blaine's hold.

Kurt wasn't ready to get up just let, and looking over at the clock he saw that his dad wouldn't be home for a few hours, giving Blaine and him some more alone time. Snuggling into Blaine some more, Kurt could now feel his boyfriend's morning wood. He giggled to himself and kissed Blaine's lips.

Slowly making his way out of Blaine's arms carefully- trying not to wake him, he pulled back the covers, revealing the very naked and very gorgeous man underneath.  He straddled his legs and took Blaine's hard member into his hands, giving it a few strokes. That earned him a soft moan from the sleeping Blaine.

When Kurt felt braver, he took all of Blaine into his mouth and started to suck him off.

"mmm baby oh god."

That encouraged Kurt to continue. He felt Blaine's hand in his hair and that in return made Kurt moan around Blaine's cock, making a humming noise. The grip on Kurt's hair began to tighten when Kurt started bobbing his head up and down on Blaine's cock, making sure to lick the pre-cum that was at the tip of his penis.

"Yes, yes don't stoppp...please don't ever stop."

Kurt took his index finger and ran it over Blaine's puckered hole, lightly pushing on it, making Blaine's hips fly up and shoving his cock all the way down Kurt's throat.

Blaine's eyes flew open. "Oh my god Kurt what the fuu- Oh god YES. I'm going to cum"

Kurt didn't even bother to answer; he just kept sucking until a moment later he felt Blaine coming down his throat. Kurt went up and lay next to Blaine again, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Good morning baby." Kurt giggled.   
"A good morning it sure is. Thank you, baby."

-0-

The two men had finally got up and went to take a shower together. Kurt was starting to get a little down as he was leaving tonight to head back to the city, but on the other hand, he and Blaine were finally official. That did put him in a better mood, knowing that Blaine was his and his only.

They were in the kitchen cooking lunch when Burt and Carol arrived back home.

"Hey Kurt we're- Oh Hello Blaine I didn't know you were here" Burt spoke walking over and giving Blaine a hug, before giving Kurt one as well.

"Well Burt, I got here last night- I wanted to surprise Kurt. I've missed him this whole week. We were just about to finish cooking lunch if you and this beautiful lady would like to join us." Blaine smiled at Carole, making her squeal like a teenage girl fan-girling over her favorite celebrity.

"You must be Blaine Anderson. Between Burt and Kurt I've heard a lot about you." She walked over to Blaine, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I hope it was nothing bad of course."

They made their way through the kitchen and into the dining room with the food and placing it on the table.  The conversation at the table went smoothly. It blew Kurt away with how well Blaine just fitted in right into his life not only in New York, but also to his life here in Lima. Kurt reached under the table and grabbed Blaine's hand, giving him a squeeze and a small smile. Blaine leaned over and pecked his cheek, making Kurt blush furiously.

After lunch, Burt and Blaine went into the living room to watch some TV while Kurt and Carol cleaned up and went to make some coffee for all of them.

"So, Blaine seems nice." Carole smiled to Kurt.   
"Oh Carole! He is just 100% perfect. I love him so so much. He came here last night and surprised me and gave me roses." Kurt briefly gestured over to the vase sitting on the counter.   
"We talked about everything. He told me that he loved me and I said it back because I really do love that man in there, and we um went to my room and yeah." Kurt was now blushing. He had never really talked about boys or well men for the matter with Carole.

"You made love didn't you?" Carole asked with a smile on her face.   
"Yeah, we did and it was perfect. Something about it was different from all of other times. It was just." Kurt sighed. "Magical. It was magical."

-o-

"Blaine, stop being so tense it's just me here. I'm not going to give you the ‘If you hurt my son I'll kill you' speech. Of course you know I will." Burt said with a smile and then laughed at Blaine's expression.

Blaine just laughed nervously.

"You know I would never hurt Kurt. I will protect him as much as I can. You don't ever have to worry about that. I love him so much Burt. I will take care of him for you. You have my word."

Burt just nodded.

They sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward at all.

-o-

Burt and Carole drove Kurt and Blaine to the airport and said their goodbyes there. Tears were shed and promises were made to come and visit again soon when Kurt was able to get some time off of school.

-o-

Things returned back to normal once they were back in New York City, and they were both very happy to be back.

-o-

After a few weeks of being back in the City, Kurt had spent every spare minute he had at Blaine's place, or vice versa.

One night, when Kurt was over at Blaine's place and they were having sex on Blaine's couch, it had just slipped out of Kurt's mouth.

"Oh fuck me  _daddy_  please."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Did Kurt really just call him daddy? Without missing a beat, Blaine started to play along.

"Mm you want daddy to keep fucking your small, tight hole baby. You want daddy to fill you up with his cum."

"Holy Shit yes daddy  _please_." Kurt screamed out in half relief as Blaine fucked into him harder, expertly hitting his prostate every time.

"Daddy I've been such a bad boy...I think you need to spank me. Teach me a lesson."  
"Ohh, my baby  _was_  bad today." Blaine lifted his hand and smacked it down right on Kurt's ass cheek.

"Fuck do that again Daddy, it feels so good." Blaine did it again, only a little bit harder this time.

"You love your daddy fucking you like this? You like me spanking you?" Blaine growled.

"Yes daddy fuck me please harder"

"Shit baby. Daddy is so close. I'm going to cum inside of you...do you want that baby? You want your daddy's cum?"

That sent Kurt spiraling over the edge, coming on his and Blaine's chest.

Blaine was still thrusting into Kurt mercilessly, when he spoke.

"Come on my chest daddy please."

Blaine pulled out of Kurt, ripping off the condom and jerking himself so fast that he was coming on Kurt within seconds. Kurt swiftly took his finger and swirled it through their cum, mixing it together and looking straight at Blaine, licked it off his finger.

"Holy shit that was hot babe." Blaine breathed out.

"Mm it sure was.... _daddy_ " Kurt winked.

They cleaned up and made their way to Blaine's bedroom, shortly collapsing on the bed.

"Goodnight Blaine, I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips.

"Mm goodnight baby, I love you too"

They both feel asleep in each other arms that night. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_-Fast forward to two years later_ -

Kurt had graduated from college about 1 and a half years ago, and decided that moving in with Blaine would be the perfect idea, landing a job at Vogue to boot. The hours were long and most nights Kurt would come home stressed out from the day...but coming home to Blaine, the man that he loved made it all worth it. However, Blaine was starting to get busy as well. The label had signed on a few new people which meant lots more work. 

Regardless of how frustrated and stressed out they would be they made it work. Of course they had their little fights here and there but what couple didn't? They were only normal, and with every fight they fought, they had always worked through their problems. 

For the past 6 months, Kurt had been hinting marriage to Blaine. Blaine didn't really seem to get what he was getting at and just shrugged it off. Kurt loved Blaine more than anything in this whole world and he wanted to be with him forever. Maybe he should just ask Blaine himself? There was nothing stopping him, right? There shouldn't be a reason why Blaine didn't want to marry Kurt.

One night, while Blaine lay in bed asleep, Kurt sat on the couch with a notebook, writing down some ideas as to how he would ask Blaine to marry him. After a while, Kurt had had a few ideas, but nothing really seemed to jump out of him that screamed-  _This is Blaine_! Walking into their room and placing the notebook amongst his clothes, he got into bed and snuggled up to Blaine, falling asleep quickly.

-o-

Kurt was already home from work when Blaine came in, slamming the door shut and making some of the photos on the wall shake. Blaine must have been in a really bad mood if he was slamming doors.  He threw his jacket on the couch and made his way into the kitchen to find Kurt cooking something that smelt so good.

The taller man knew that Blaine was now standing in the door frame, so he turned around with a smile.   
"Hey baby. How was work?" Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt could feel Blaine relax a little bit in his arms.

"It was more stressful than normal. I've been working with this new girl and she is just a royal bitch. I can't stand her. Everything that comes out of her mouth makes me want to strangle her." Blaine leaned his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and sighed.

"Well we can have dinner and I'll get a bath ready for us, we'll relax for a bit and then we can go to bed. That sound okay baby?" Kurt turned and kissed his temple.

"That sounds perfect, actually."

-o-

A few weeks had flown by and things with Blaine's work were getting worse. Kurt didn't know what he could do to help Blaine. So every night, when Blaine would come home, Kurt made sure that dinner was on the table and after dinner, Kurt would make Blaine lay naked on their bed while Kurt would give him a full body massage. All of the stress of the day would just melt at the touch of Kurt's fingers on Blaine's skin.

Blaine held onto Kurt's hips and flipped them over so that now Blaine was on top.

"Thanks for that babe. It always feels so good." the older man leaned down and crashed their lips together. The man below took his hand and placed it on the back on Blaine's neck and pulled him down more trying to deepen their kiss. Soon enough, they were both fighting for dominance with their tongues and Kurt could feel that his boyfriend was rock hard, as was he.

Kurt ground his hips up, pressing their cocks together and creating the fantastic friction that they both were looking for.  They were both sweaty and panting, grinding their hips frantically together.

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's back. "Oh Fuck! Blaine Yes...You feel so good against me."  
"Don't stop...please just don't stop." Blaine moaned out, pinning Kurt's hands above his head.

"I'm not going to last much longer Blaine." He continued to thrust against his lover at a faster pace.   
"Me either baby. Oh god, I feel like a teenager again."

Kurt ran his hands down his back, taking Blaine's ass into his hands and giving it a squeeze. Bring him closer as much as he could, Blaine thrust into Kurt a few more times and they both found themselves coming.

"Holy shit Kurt." Blaine gasped, while getting up and laying down beside his younger lover.   
"Yeah..."

-o-

A few months down the road, Kurt had the perfect plan. He was going to ask Blaine to marry him. He even took the day off to make sure things were all set. He had made a reservation at their favorite restaurant. Later they were going to take a walk in Central Park and that's where Kurt was going to get down on one knee and profess his love for Blaine. Kurt could only hope that he still felt the same way and agreed to marry him.

That night Blaine seemed to be in a good mood when he came home. Kurt had called him early and gave him a heads up that they would be going out tonight. Blaine and Kurt got into the shower together and washed up. Stepping out of the shower, they dried off and got ready, and an hour later, they were walking down the street hand in hand towards the restaurant.

Dinner was amazing as always. Conversation was nice too. They even shared a piece of cheesecake together.

"So I was thinking we could go take a walk in the park." Kurt suggested.   
"Oh, sure." Blaine said nervously.

They walked together real close. Kurt was getting nervous. It was now or never, Hummel. Man up and just ask him. 

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt started.

"I love you so much, I hope you know and understand that. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you. We have been together for almost 3 years and I'm just so happy that you chose me to be with me. Who would have thought that when I was 8 years old I would find my one true love... my soul mate. Blaine Devon Anderson..."

Kurt got down on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box and opening it up. Sitting in the box was a beautiful silver ring with a single diamond in the middle.

"Will you marry me?" Kurt finally breathed out.

"Kurt I...I don't know what to say."

"Well, you could start by saying yes."

"No...Kurt I can't." 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Did Blaine really just reject his proposal? Wow that hurt like a bitch...Rejection they called it. Kurt got up off the ground and dusted off his knee, putting the ring back in his pocket.

"Well Blaine... I guess this is goodbye then. I can't be in a relationship knowing that you don't feel the same way that I do." He couldn't hold the tears anymore so he let them just fall.

"Kurt baby come here please." Blaine leaned in and hugged Kurt. Rubbing circles into his back as Kurt cried on his shoulder.

"The only reason why I said no is because I wanted to be the one to ask you first, but you beat me to it. Okay, now that I think about it, I went about this all wrong. I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't want to marry you, because I do Kurt. I want every day forever with you and then some. Okay, now that I really think about it that was the stupidest thing I've ever said and done and I'm sorry. Please forgive me Kurt. I love you."

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's embrace.

"You're right- that was totally stupid and I should leave you here right now to think about what you just did. But I can't, I love you too much. So if you want to ask me Blaine, I'm right here and I'm so totally ready." Kurt smiled.

"So with that being said..."

Blaine got down onto one knee.

"Kurt. I cannot believe that you are mine. Everyday with you is just perfect. I want to marry you so much, raise our children together that have your beautiful eyes and your cute noise. I want to grow old with you and watch our grandkids grow up. I want you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel forever. Will you marry me?" Blaine had a huge smile on his face, the one that reached his eyes.

"Hmm I don't know...you did just make me believe that you didn't want to be with me. I should get you back for that." He smirked.

Kurt stood there for a moment false contemplating while Blaine was still on one knee before him.

"Yeah I guess so." Kurt laughed, helping Blaine up from the ground.

Blaine crashed their lips together. After a minute, the boys could hear cheering and clapping in the background. They pulled away and saw a bunch of people standing a few feet away, cheering them on. Both men blushed and hugged each other closely.

Blaine pulled out Kurt's ring that he had been hiding. It was pretty much the same as Blaine's but Kurt had 3 small diamonds in the front. Upon further inspection, Kurt noticed that there was some writing.

Always and forever. I love you Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but tear up when he read it out loud. 

"I love you Blaine." He said before pulling Blaine in for another kiss.

"I love you too."

-0-

"Yes Kurt right there baby. Oh shit don't stop." Blaine panted underneath Kurt.

After they walked back to their place, they wanted to switch it up, Blaine wanting to bottom and Kurt didn't mind at all. What started off as sweet love making turned into purely them fucking.

"Blaine...fucking Christ you are SO tight. You have no idea how good you feel around me right now." Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear as he moved faster.

Blaine wrapped his legs even more around Kurt's waist, trying to make him go even deeper. Kurt leaned down and peppered Blaine's jaw and neck with little kisses. Kurt sucked in a short breath as he came to Blaine's chest and bit right into his. Blaine cried out in pleasure.

"Kurt...Oh my god baby that feels so good. Keep biting me please. Mark me; make sure everyone knows that I'm yours." Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's back, making sure not to leave a single mark.

"Blaine I'm gonna cum....SHIT"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and pushed him in even more.

"Come on baby I am too. Come for me baby. I want you to spill your seed inside of me, fill me up baby. I want it so bad. Come inside of me please Kurt." Blaine begged.

"Oh Fuck." One more thrust and Kurt was spilling inside of Blaine, filling him up like he wanted.

Kurt rode out his orgasm but looked down and saw that Blaine was still hard. Without a second thought, Kurt snuck down on Blaine, taking him all in.

"FUCK" Blaine screamed.

Kurt sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. Licking up the pre-cum that was oozing out everywhere, making sure to pay some attention to the underside of Blaine's cock.  Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and gave it a small pull. which made Kurt moan, sending Blaine over the edge and coming down Kurt's awaiting mouth.

Kurt went and lay next to Blaine, both boys catching their breaths.

Blaine was the first one to get up and getting a towel, he came back and cleaned up the mess. That was the first night that they didn't use a condom. Kurt knew it was going to be messy, but he didn't know it was going to be THAT messy.

"Why don't you go and run the bath and I'll take care of the bed. I'll be in in just a minute." Blaine agreed and made his way back to the bathroom and turned on the water. Kurt quickly stripped the bed and threw the soiled sheets into the laundry basket, walking over to the closet and taking out a new set. Making the bed as fast as he could he walked into the bathroom to join Blaine. As Kurt walked in Blaine was lazily lathering himself up with some body wash. Kurt slipped into the tub and sat in between Blaine's legs. Kurt sighed in happiness when his back met Blaine's chest. The older man quickly picked up the wash cloth and started washing Kurt.

"Mmm baby this feels nice." Kurt moaned.r32;"I have to agree, also, having sex without a condom felt amazing too." Kurt blushed at Blaine's confession.

"That Mr. Anderson, was by far the best sex I have ever had." He giggled. r32;"Again future Mr. Anderson, I have to agree." Kurt froze at the name.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to freak you out. We haven't even talked about that yet."r32;"No no Blaine it's okay. It just caught me off guard. But I love how it sounds. Mr. Kurt Anderson." The taller man squealed.

-o-

For the next six months, Kurt and Blaine were super busy with work and planning the wedding. Kurt didn't hire a wedding planner because he wanted to plan it himself to make sure that everything was right.

They were getting married in a few months and Kurt couldn't be any happier. He loved Blaine so much; he wanted nothing more than to marry him. Also someday down the road he wanted them to have a few kids. That very thought made them both so very happy.

-o-

Today was the big day. Kurt and Blaine were finally getting married. Everything was where it needed to be. Kurt didn't want to get married in a church. So they planned a small outside wedding on the beach, with close friends and family.

There was a light knock on Kurt's door. Burt Hummel walked through the door with a big grin on his face.

"Hey buddy."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Hey daddy."

The father and son talked for a little bit, Burt was mostly trying to calm Kurt down. Blaine was over in the other room with his parents, freaking out as well.

"Are you ready to walk down with me?" Burt asked.

Taking one last look in the mirror, making sure his hair and suit were perfect. Kurt looked over at his father with a smile.

"Yeah dad I've been ready since I was eight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a little over a week since Kurt and Blaine came home from their honeymoon, after they had spent two wonderful weeks in Paris. When it was time to leave both men didn't want to board that plane.  They had spent 2 long weeks exploring everything that Paris had to offer. Kurt loved shopping the most, while Blaine didn't mind it because Kurt would model clothes for him.

Blaine got some color while in Paris, making sure to go to the beach a few times with Kurt. Even though Kurt would hide under an umbrella with layers and layers of sunscreen on him, the view on Blaine shirtless was totally worth it if he was to get a sun burn.

Every night, they went to a different restaurant trying a little bit of everything France had to offer, but once Kurt would start to eat his food, sometimes he would start to moan softly and it was all Blaine could do to up and find their waiter so that they could leave. Blaine would then take Kurt back to the hotel and ravish him.

The last two weeks were just perfect, plain and simple.

-o-

It was a Friday night when Kurt came home from work to find his husband sitting cross-legged on the couch reading a book. Kurt smiled to himself, pulling off his shoes and hanging up his jacket on the coat rack that was next to the door.

"Hey babe... how was work?" Blaine asked, looking up from his book.

"Long and boring; the normal you know." The taller man smirked while walking over to the couch and sitting next to his husband.

"Well, why don't we go and take a shower, together,  _of course_  and then I want to take you out to a movie. Just have a simple date night. You and me." Blaine cupped Kurt's jaw and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt in return wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer.

"Mmm...sounds perfect. Let's go and get ready." His husband said when he finally pulled away.

-o-

"So, what are we going to see anyways?" The men walked through the door and over to the board where everything that was playing was listed along with their times.

"We should go and see something scary." Blaine suggested.

"Baby you know I don't like scary movies. They give me weird nightmares." His husband replied.

"Well, I know that but I have other plans for you, Mr. _Anderson_  while you watch or don't watch the movie." Blaine winked.

"Why, Mr. Anderson did you only want me here so you can live out your fantasy by having sex in public?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Maybe..." was all Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and walking him over to the ticket booth to buy the tickets.

Settled into their chairs, arms filled with soda, popcorn and candy they were ready for the movie to start...well Blaine was ready for it at least.

Kurt pretty much hid his face in Blaine's neck the whole time the movie was playing. The movie theater was quite empty; it was just them and a few other people.

Kurt felt Blaine move and he started to pout and try to hold Blaine closer but to no avail.

He watched curiously as Blaine got down on the gross movie theater floor and knelt in front of Kurt. Blaine brought his index finger to his lips, telling Kurt to be quiet. Before he knew it, Blaine had unzipped his pants and had started to stroke Kurt's now semi hard cock. Kurt was biting his lip so hard; he thought he was going to draw blood from trying to not moan out in pleasure as Blaine started to stroke him faster.

"Shit Blaine." He whispered, looking down at Blaine.

"You are so hot like this baby. Letting me jerk you off while we're in public where anyone can just walk by right now and catch us and kick us out. It's totally hot." He whispered back.

"Blaine I'm going to cu-"Kurt was cut off by Blaine sinking his hot mouth down on Kurt's hard member.  Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth to keep him from crying out.

Taking Kurt's balls in one hand and playing with them while the slipped behind him and pushed at his entrance, Kurt found himself quickly coming deep down Blaine's throat. 

Drinking every last drop, Blaine pushed Kurt's now soft member back into his pants and zipped him back up.  Blaine went back to his chair and looked over at Kurt, smiling.  Kurt blushed back, noticing Blaine was now rock hard.

"You want me to help you with that babe?" Kurt asked Blaine while taking his hand and caressing Blaine's bulge gently.

"Of course you can help me. You can go into the bathroom, quickly prep yourself and come back, sit on my lap and ride me." Blaine breathed out.

Reaching into his back pocket, Blaine pulled out a small packet of travel lube. Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"You planned this didn't you?" Blaine just smirked in response.

Kurt returned about five minutes later and when he went back to his seat he found Blaine sitting there stroking himself, head resting back on the seat with his eyes closed.

 _Fuck his husband was hot_  Kurt thought to himself while walking back over to Blaine, unzipping his pants slowly as he went. 

Blaine heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see Kurt and smiled.  Kurt went and sat on Blaine's lap, slowly sinking down on Blaine's huge member, using the arm rests for support. It took all of Kurt and Blaine's will power to not cry out in pleasure as Blaine's cock was fully buried deep inside of Kurt's ass.

Blaine sat up a little bit and took a hold of Kurt's hips as he helped him move up and down on his cock.

"Fuck" Blaine whispered into Kurt's back as he continued to ride his husband in the movie theater.

Kurt just moved his head up and down; wholeheartedly agreeing with what Blaine was saying.

Kurt grabbed at the arm rests harder as he bounced up and down on Blaine. As this point Kurt didn't really care if they got caught. This was so hot and he didn't want it to end. The thrill of getting caught was completely turning them both on.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips harder, knowing that later there would be bruises. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Baby I'm close. I need you to get on the floor and suck me. I didn't bring a condom and its going to be such a mess." He moaned into Kurt's skin.

Kurt quickly got up and pulled up his pants with some difficulty as he was now rock hard again.

Getting on the floor in front of Blaine, he sank his mouth down on his husband. Not even a minute later, Blaine was biting his fingers trying not to moan as he came down Kurt's hot throat.

After coming down from their highs, Kurt got back into his chair and leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"I need to borrow your jacket baby when we leave."

"Okay...but can I ask why?"

Kurt just blushed, reached over and took Blaine's hand pressing it to Kurt's now soft member where he could feel the warm liquid on his husband's pants."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, Oh..." Kurt blushed.

When Kurt looked up again, he noticed that the end credits were playing and people were starting to make their way out the doors.  Grabbing their stuff, they made their way out of the Movie Theater and back home.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked back to their apartment.

"I need to take you to more scary movies Kurt."

"Hmm I think you do too baby." Kurt chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Suddenly it was Kurt's birthday again and Blaine was  _trying_  to come up with the perfect date night for him and his husband to celebrate. Lately, they didn't really have much time to themselves because work was starting to get in the way. He didn't even want to talk about how their sex life had gone down either.

While sitting at the label one day, Blaine thought to himself. Maybe a night out would be just what they needed. They hadn't been dancing in a while. Blaine liked to go dancing, but going with Kurt was even better.  The way his husband would move his hips and grind into Blaine,  _and shit Blaine was getting hard just thinking about it._

That night, Blaine met Kurt at their favorite restaurant for dinner, chatting throughout the meal and catching up on the events of the day. When the bill came, Blaine paid and they made their way outside, hailing a cab to the bar.

-o-

Arriving at the bar, they walked in hand in hand, finding some seats at the bar and ordering some drinks.

"I really wanted to do something special for you Kurt, but I just couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry if this totally sucks and you don't want to talk to me until your next birthday." Blaine whispered into his husband's ear, making sure he heard every word over the loud music that was playing.

Kurt just giggled and kicked up his drink.

"Just being here with you is perfect."

"Happy Birthday Kurt, I love you."

"Thank you babe, I love you too."

Taking a sip of his drink, Blaine leant over again and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I do have a gift for you, but I kind of forgot it at home."

"Oh? Does this gift involve me naked and panting underneath you?" Kurt winked.

"Well that wasn't a gift; but you sure can have that as well." Blaine smirked.

"Good. Now Mr. Anderson, come with me and dance with your adorable husband because it's my birthday." The taller man teased.

"Lead the way." Blaine got up, taking Kurt's hand again as he led them to the dance floor.

-o-

A handful of songs into it and both men were sweating and panting together. The way that Kurt and Blaine were grinding together, a passerby would have thought they were walking into a porno. It was starting to get super-hot in the bar and Blaine needed to sit down and drink some water. He was going to be the nice husband and let Kurt have his fun tonight.

After the song was done, Blaine told Kurt that he was going to the bar for some water and to sit for a minute and that he could stay and continue to dance if he wanted to. Kurt didn't move as he watched Blaine make his way to the bar.

Ordering some water from the bartender, Blaine looked over his shoulder and saw that Kurt was dancing again, but he wasn't alone. There was a man, just a little bit taller than his husband with a nice, toned body and brown hair. He and Kurt were dancing a little too close for comfort in Blaine's mind. 

Blaine sat there; staring at his husband's every move. There was no doubt that Blaine was starting to get jealous. All the memories of meeting Kurt so many years ago came flooding back.

-o-

"Hey gorgeous, you have a name?" The man whispered into his ear as they continued to dance together.

"Yeah it's Kurt. Kurt Anderson." Kurt replied.

"Well Kurt Anderson, why don't we get out of here and we can start our own little party." The man moved his hand down Kurt's back and stopped when it was resting on his ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Well you see the thing is I'm here with someone. You see that adorable little hobbit over there sipping his drink with his cute hair that isn't gelled back, wearing the really tight black pants with a white button up shirt?" Kurt said, pointing out Blaine. 

"Oh I didn't realize...they could totally join too." He winked.

"Yeah....buddy no. I'm sure my very sexy husband would have a big issue with that." Kurt shot back.

"Hmm husband you say." He said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did say husband. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to hi-actually...wait...I want to try something. But first I need to know your name."

"My name is Alex. What can I do for you?"

"Well Alex you see I've never seen him jealous. I personally think it would be kind of hot. Would you like to help me?" Kurt asked him.

Alex just chuckled.

"Yeah I think I can handle that. What did you have in mind?"

-o-

Back at the bar, Blaine was watching Kurt and this guy very closely. He trusted Kurt, it was this other person. He was watching them talking and laughing, and that just made the green monster inside of Blaine come out even more.

Ordering another beer (he could drink more water later before they left) he saw that Kurt had gone back to dancing with said man, grinding his hips in the most sinful way. They both had their hands on each other's asses while they danced to the beat. Their faces were only a few inches apart, Kurt was now panting and Blaine had had just about enough of this person touching his husband.  Slamming his beer down, Blaine walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hand pulling him away from this man.

"You need to get your hands off my husband." Blaine threatened, standing in front of Alex.

"We are leaving now." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear. 

Kurt didn't think he could be any more turned on at that moment.

Before walking out of the door, Kurt turned to Alex and winked at him. Alex sent a smile back in his direction.

-o-

The cab ride back to the house was silent. Kurt didn't know what was going through Blaine's head at the moment and he was too scared to ask.

Getting out of the car, Blaine paid and took Kurt's hand, running him up to the door and slamming him against it.

"You are mine Kurt, no one else. You got me?" Blaine snapped.

Kurt didn't know if he should be turned on or not.

He finally got the door open and they both took off their shoes. Blaine turned to Kurt and told him to go into their room, take his clothes off and start to prep himself. He would be in there in a minute.

Kurt pretty much ran to the bedroom and did as he was told, while Blaine went into the kitchen to get some water to drink.

When Blaine finally stepped foot inside of their bedroom; Kurt was lying on the bed, sprawled out with 3 fingers already deep inside of him.

Blaine moaned at the sight. His husband was so beautiful like this.

Stripping down to nothing, Blaine climbed on the bed next to Kurt and watched him fuck himself on his own fingers.

"You know daddy is very mad at you right now." Blaine looked at him.

"I'm sorry daddy; I know that I was a bad boy tonight." Kurt moaned out.

"Baby, if you knew you were being a bad boy then why did you do it?" The elder asked.

"Because I was hoping it would make you all jealous and you would fuck me hard and fast, claiming me, making sure that I know who I belong too." Blaine moaned at the confession.

"Hmm daddy should spank you for talking like that to me. Is that what you want...a spanking?"

"Yes daddy I need a spanking, I've been so bad."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's fingers where they were inside of him and pinned them above his head. Taking his now hard cock in hand, he grabbed the lube that was right beside Kurt, put some into his hand and stroked his now hard cock a few times. Pinning both of Kurt's hands above his head, Blaine pushed into his husband without warning.

"OH FUCK, BLAINE!" He screamed out.

"You are MINE Kurt. No-one else's." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, thrusting harder and faster.

Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Blaine's waist, changing the angle just a bit to make Blaine go deeper.

"You like that baby. You like it when daddy fucks you into the mattress? You love being fucked rough. Oh god baby,  _my_  cock was made to fuck _your_  ass and no one else's...you got that?"

"Blaine..."

"I'm not Blaine baby, its daddy. Daddy's fucking you really good isn't he? I want you to say it baby. Scream it from the top of your lungs."

Kurt could feel that he was going to come soon. He took his dick in hand and started to stroke it with the same pace as Blaine's thrusts.

"Shit daddy I belong to you. No one else can have me. You fuck me so good. Fuck me daddy, fuck me nice and hard. I want to be able to feel you inside of me tomorrow." Kurt yelled out.

"Mmm I'm going to come in that sweet hot tight ass of yours, do you want daddy's seed inside of your asshole baby?" Blaine asked.

"Face daddy. I want you to come on my face." The younger man breathed out.

That was it for Blaine, he pulled out and moved up Kurt's body, quickly starting to stroke his hard cock until long ropes of cum were painting Kurt's pale face, while Kurt came on his own chest.

Blaine collapsed on the bed next to Kurt, trying to catch his breath.

"Holy shit, that was hot baby." Blaine finally leaned over and cleaned up Kurt's face with his tongue, taking in the taste of himself on his husbands face.

 "You, my darling are sneaky." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah but it was totally hot and totally worth it." Blaine did have to agree with him there.

-o-

After they both had gotten up and taken a shower, they got into their PJs and made their way back to bed. Before Blaine joined Kurt, he stopped and took out a robin egg blue box wrapped with a white ribbon out of his bag and handed it to Kurt.

"Happy Birthday baby, I love you."

Kurt opened the box and his eyes went wide. Inside was a set of white gold cuff links from Tiffany's. They were shaped like horseshoes.

"Blaine these are so beautiful. Thank you so  _so_  much!" He squealed, jumping on Blaine and peppering his face with kisses.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Blaine grinned, kissing his cheek.

-o-

(3 Years later)

Kurt and Blaine were sat in the kitchen doing their monthly bills, when Kurt looked up at Blaine with a smile. Blaine could feel his husband's eyes on him. They had been married for 3 years now and Kurt could still take Blaine's breath away just by looking at him.

"Baby?" Kurt piped up.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I think we should start looking into adoption or maybe even looking for someone to have a baby for us." Kurt clapped his hands together.

Blaine just smiled at Kurt's excitement.

"Babe, I think that sounds perfect. Let's start looking into it tomorrow." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt passionately, before pulling away and going back to the paper work that was on the table. 

When Blaine wasn't looking, Kurt looked up and just smiled.

 _I really do have the best husband in the world._ Kurt thought to himself.

When Kurt wasn't looking, Blaine was thinking the same thing. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Blaine was at the office today, trying to get some work done while Kurt was off getting things ready for their trip to Lima to see Kurt's dad and step mom. They were planning to go home and share the news that they wanted to start a family.  They still hadn't chosen whether they wanted to adopt or have a surrogate, but they hoped that maybe this trip would help answer that question.

Blaine was messing around with the piano when he felt his phone go off. Looking at the screen he saw that there was a new text message from Kurt.

[Kurt]: So everything is pretty much packed here for us! I'm getting excited. Everyone is going to freak once they hear our big news. I love you, I can't wait until you get home... _daddy_. ;)

Who knew one word could get Blaine so incredibly hard.  _Daddy._ Trying not to think about it too much, Blaine hit the reply button and sent a message back.

[Blaine]: I'm excited too baby. I can't wait to be home either. Has my baby been a good boy today?

[Kurt]: What if I say I've been very bad daddy...what will you do when you get home? ;)

[Blaine]: Well then, Daddy will just have to spank that beautiful ass of yours while I fuck you into our mattress.

[Kurt]: Fuck Blaine you're making me so hard right now. You need to come home and fuck me.

[Blaine]: I can't leave right now; I'm in the middle of something: /   
I'll be home in a couple of hours. I'm sorry baby.

[Kurt]: Well then, I guess it's just going to be me and my hand right now because you don't know how hard I am.

Blaine was just about to reply back, when this phone notified him that he had a new picture message. Blaine knew he shouldn't open it up because it was from Kurt; it could be anything and at work he couldn't do anything if it was a naughty photo, which knowing Kurt it probably was.

After a moment, Blaine opened up the photo and his eyes went wide.

It was a photo of Kurt's perfectly trimmed long, hard, thick cock, Kurt had his hand wrapped around it and judging by the blurriness, Kurt was in the middle of jerking off.

[Blaine]: I will be home in 15 minutes. You better be ready for me baby, because Daddy is going to fuck you real good.

[Kurt]: I'll be waiting for you, Daddy.

With that, Blaine packed his stuff away before yelling to the girl at the front desk that he was leaving for the day.

When Blaine ran through the door, he could hear moaning coming from their bedroom. The older man quickly shed his coat and everything else that he was wearing until he was completely naked and running into the room.

Once he opened the door, he saw Kurt sprawled out on their bed with three fingers deep inside of his ass.

" _Blaine_ " Kurt moaned, into what he thought was an empty bedroom.

"Damn baby. Look at you getting all prepped for Daddy. Such a good boy." Blaine breathed out, crawling onto the bed.

Noticing the lube next to Kurt, he picked it up and squirted some into his hand, warming it up before rubbing it all over his painfully hard cock.

"Are you ready for Daddy?" Blaine growled softly.

"Come on, fuck me daddy."

Moving Kurt so he was up against the headboard, Blaine went in between his husband's legs, placing a kiss to his cock, before he took a hold of his own and guided it to Kurt's entrance before pushing in.

Kurt hissed at the stretch, but it quickly became more and more pleasurable.

"Oh god baby...you feel so good and tight around me. Daddy loves the feeling of you stretched out around my cock." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine and placed his hands firmly on his husbands back. As Blaine started to snap his hips faster, Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's back leaving small marks in his wake.

"Daddy you fuck me so good, I love you so much. Oh god I'm going to cum." The taller man panted.

"Don't cum yet until I say so. I'm not done with you yet baby. We've only just begun. I'm going to punish you for sending Daddy that naughty of yourself while I was at work. You forced me to come home and fuck you. But I'm not mad about that baby, because your Daddy loves coming home and fucking you, watching you fall apart underneath me. Mm baby you feel so good."

Blaine leaned down and sealed their lips together, all the while thrusting faster into Kurt. 

The headboard was now banging against the wall with every thrust but they didn't care.

"Fuck me...up against the wall." Kurt ordered.

"As you wish baby, you're so hot when you get bossy during sex."

Grabbing Kurt by the ass while he latched on, Blaine maneuvered them until Kurt's back was pressed up against the wall.

"Is that better baby? You like it better when Daddy fucks you up against the wall?"

At this point Kurt couldn't form a word, only moans and whimpers slipped from his mouth.

Sweat was rolling down their bodies as Blaine slammed into Kurt again at full force.

"Daddy please, I need to cum"

"No...not yet." He growled.

Making sure Kurt's legs were locked around his waist, Blaine pinned both of Kurt's hands high above his head, while fucking up into his husband, making sure to hit his prostate every single time.

"Fucking just look at you...you're so fucking hot. How did I get so fucking lucky?" Blaine said into Kurt's ear while biting down on his earlobe.

"I'm the lucky one." Kurt growled.

"Oh, oh god I'm so close. Where do you want my cum baby? Inside of this perfectly tight ass, or somewhere else?"

"Inside me Daddy" the taller man breathed out.

"Fuck yes baby, I'm so close...I'm going to cum so fucking hard." Blaine let go of one of Kurt's hands so Blaine could start to jerk his husband off.

"Shit  _shit_  shit fuck yes." Blaine bit down harshly on Kurt's collarbone as he came deep inside of his husband. A second later, Kurt spilled his cum over Blaine's hand.

They stood there for a minute trying to catch their breaths.  When Blaine thought he could walk, he walked them back to the bed where he gently laid Kurt down, pulling out slowly. Blaine went into the bathroom for a wet wash cloth and came out and cleaned them up.  Tossing the wash cloth in the direction of the hamper, Blaine went back and joined his husband on the bed.

"Fucking Christ Blaine, that was  _Jesus_."

"It was fucking amazing, yes I agree with you." Blaine laughed.

-o-

Their flight to Ohio wasn't that bad. Burt and Carole were the ones that were going to be picking them up from the airport.

Once they landed and got their bags, they saw Burt and Carole waiting for them by the doors. Huge hugs were shared and kisses from Carole to her boys.

The car ride back to the house was filled with everything that was going on with them in New York; but of course they were carefully to make sure not to slip up about starting a family. Kurt and Blaine were going to share that news with them tonight at dinner. Finn and his wife Rachel were going to be there as well, so it seemed right to share with everyone.

Once they were settled into Kurt's old room, the boys made their way downstairs to see if Carole needed any help in the kitchen making dinner.  Kurt helped Carole, while Blaine went into the living room with Burt to watch some sports on the TV.

In the kitchen, they made small chit chat while cooking dinner together, Kurt starting to make dessert; his special cheesecake cupcakes. 

Soon they were joined by Finn and Rachel. Rachel joined Kurt and Carole in the kitchen while Finn plopped on the couch and started chatting with Blaine and Burt.

"Rachel! You look great." Kurt leaned in for a hug.

"You do too. It's been so long we need to play catch up after dinner is over. I miss you."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." Kurt smirked and went back to making his dessert.

-o-

About an hour later, Carole was calling the boys in to help set the table. One by one, things were placed on the table and soon everyone was gathered.

Everyone was gushing over how amazing the food was when Kurt stood up.

"Everyone, I would like your full attention." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and smiled.

"Blaine and I have an announcement. We...we are talking about starting a family and we wanted you all to be the first to know."

Everyone at the table started screaming and clapped. To say they were excited was an understatement.

"Are you going to adopt or have a surrogate?" Carole asked, bringing the dessert to the table.

"Well Kurt and I aren't sure yet. As much as we would love to have a surrogate, we don't know anyone that would be willing to do that for us."

"Kurt...Blaine...Let me help you." Rachel spoke.

"Rachel...you should really talk to your husband about this, it's a huge deal." Kurt told her.

"Kurt...it's my body and Finn and I have talked about it before. I've always told him that if the circumstance came along for a couple of our friends that couldn't have a child I would help them out. You, Kurt are one of my closest friends and we just adore Blaine. I would be honored if you would consider me as a surrogate for your child."

"Wow...um well why don't you give Blaine and me some time to talk it over and we will get back to you." Kurt went over and hugged Rachel.

"You really are the best." He whispered into her ear.

-o-

That night, when everyone was gone and Burt and Carole were in bed, Blaine and Kurt laid wide awake.

"So, what do you think baby? About Rachel doing that for us?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I think it's awesome, but you have a voice in this too."

"Well, I really do want to have our first child actually be one of ours. Then maybe the next time we could adopt one." Kurt voiced.

"Well then I guess it's settled. We can call Rachel tomorrow and tell her the news. Maybe the last couple of months we can take off work, come down, rent a house and stay until after the baby is born." Blaine suggested.

"That sounds perfect Blaine. I can't believe this time next year we'll be parents." Kurt squeaked.

Both men after that fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 


	12. chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The boys were pretty excited when they woke up the next morning. They figured that after they had had breakfast with Kurt's parents they would go out for a while and invite Finn and Rachel out for some lunch to tell them their decision about her offer.

Breakfast was simple. Pancakes and bacon with glasses of orange juice and coffee filled the table that morning.  After filling in Burt and Carole on what their plans were, the boys helped clean the kitchen table before heading back to Kurt's room and calling Rachel to make plans.

Not wanting to change just yet and seeing as they still had some time, they snuggled up together on Kurt's bed and watched a movie.

About half way through, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"So, we need to talk about what we are going to do if Rachel does get pregnant- I'm sure we'll both want to be there for as much as we can you know."

"Yeah I know what you're saying, baby. Maybe we could rent a house down here for the last couple of months of the pregnancy? But making sure we are still there for the big things like the ultra sounds and what not."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Or maybe after we find out she's pregnant, we can just move back to Lima so that we could be there for everything."

Blaine laid there for a moment and thought about what his husband had just suggested. Moving back to Lima wasn't something he'd ever considered, but if they were going to have a child then it was something that made sense. They wouldn't have to live there forever...A year maybe?

"Anything you want Kurt, I'll be willing to do anything for you and our child." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips.

They finished the movie in silence, holding hands.

-o-

Since Breadstix was the only nice place to eat in Lima, they had decided to meet Rachel and Finn there for lunch. Pulling up to the restaurant, the boys couldn't help but to get a little nervous. This could be it; they were finally going to take step forward and start to make a family. None of which could be done without the help of Mrs. Rachel Hudson.

Looking around the parking lot, Kurt could tell that they hadn't arrived yet but that was okay because it was still a little early. Finding a spot to park, Kurt and Blaine thought they would go in anyways and get a table. Walking into the place, there was a girl standing behind a hostess desk who gave them a big smile when she saw the husbands intertwined fingers.

"Welcome to Breadstix...how many will be in your party?" She greeted them with a cheerful voice.

"There will be 4 adults in total; we're just waiting for my brother and sister in law to get here." Kurt explained.

"Of course, that's perfectly fine. Would you like to be seated now or do you want to sit down over there and wait for them to be seated altogether?"

"We can just sit and wait." Blaine said with a smile.

The girl gestured over to the sofa that was against the wall. 

Kurt and Blaine only had to wait a few more minutes for the other guests before they were seated by the perky girl at the front. Once they were seated their waitress quickly came over, greeted them and took their drink and food orders.

"So Rachel, Blaine and I asked you to come to lunch with us today because we talked about your suggestion last night and...well if you are still willing to donate your ovaries and body, we would really love for you to help us start a family." Kurt said, slightly teary eyed.

The brunette couldn't contain her squeal of excitement at the news and stood up to hug both men super tight.

"I can't believe this is really going to happen! Thank you guys for letting me do this for you."

"No, we wanted to thank you for everything you are about to do for us." Blaine said, wiping away a small tear that escaped his eye.

"We have been talking and we really want this to be Blaine's child." Kurt leant over and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Oh, also since we don't really want to miss out on anything, we are going to look into renting a house for a year and staying in Lima. Coming back and forth between New York and Ohio would just be too expensive, so we're going to be hunting for a house as soon as we know you're pregnant." Kurt couldn't help the big grin that came across his face when he said that. He was just so freaking excited.

"Well guys we have been talking as well..." Finn piped in.

"Rachel and I were actually thinking about coming and living in the city while all of this takes place. We have been saving up here and there and we actually have enough to move there so you won't have to move to Lima. We're going to move to the city" Finn told them while taking Rachel's hand.

"I can get a job teaching anywhere so that would work out good, and Rachel said she could totally find something."

"Well this is all very exciting. We are going to have so much fun! Also if you need help with anything moving wise or money wise please let us know. We are more than willing to help you out since you are helping us." Blaine spoke.

Just then, the waitress came back and placed their food on the table. Conversation flowed smoothly after the food came. They told Rachel and Finn that they were going to be flying out tomorrow and that when they were ready, they would buy their airline tickets to come out so they could start looking for houses.

After having a little tiff about who was going to pay (Blaine and Kurt won) they all walked outside, hugged each other and made plans to be in contact soon, since they wouldn't see them again before they had to leave to go back to the city. Kurt of course wouldn't let Rachel and Finn leave without thanking them about a million times.

-o-

The flight home to New York was both happy and sad. They didn't want to leave but they needed to get back to their lives and start thinking about what was going to happen next.

About a few weeks after the boys were home, Kurt got a phone call from Rachel telling them that they were going to fly up to see them and look for a house in about a week. Kurt and Rachel both squealed with joy over the phone. Blaine just gave his husband a confused look and went back to what he was doing, used to his antics.

Kurt had also told Rachel that they would make an appointment to see the doctor to start getting the baby making going. Kurt and Blaine both had asked around about a good place to go when you were going to have a surrogate. Kurt did his research on this place and it looked perfect.

Once he was off the phone to Rachel, he made a phone call to the clinic and set up an appointment a few days into Rachel and Finn's stay in New York. Everything was all set. They just now needed to get them here.

Since being home, Blaine and Kurt had been slowly cleaning out their spare room and getting rid of some junk hoping to eventually get rid of almost everything to make a nursery for the baby once he or she was here(and meanwhile for when Finn and Rachel came to visit).

Kurt of course was going to decorate the room himself instead of hiring someone to come in and do it. It was more personal that way. He didn't want to start too early, he was going to try and hold off until they knew the sex of the baby so that way Kurt could plan accordingly.

-o-

Rachel and Finn were going to be there tomorrow. Kurt was racing around the apartment, making sure everything was perfect for their stay. Blaine was at the office, getting in some last minute work before he could take a few days off to be with Rachel and Finn as they started the whole process.

It was after 8pm when Blaine finally walked through the door. All the lights were out as Blaine walked in. Looking confused, Blaine turned the light on as he took off his shoes and jacket; he looked around and didn't see Kurt anywhere. He knew his husband was home. Making his way to their bedroom, Blaine saw Kurt curled up on their bed sound asleep.

Smiling and stripping down to his boxers, Blaine got into bed and cuddled up next to his husband.

Suddenly feeling the bed dip Kurt opened up his eyes to see Blaine smiling at him.

"Mm hi baby...how was work?" Kurt asked in a sleepy voice.

"It was good, I got a lot done so I can take some time off and be here with you...How was your day Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Mine was good...tiring as you can see. The room is finally cleared out and ready for when they get here. I'm getting way too excited for this. It's going to be so awesome. "Kurt smiled at his husband.

"Yeah it sure is..." Blaine said as he drifted off to sleep.

-o-

The next morning, Kurt woke feeling well rested and even more excited than the day before. Kurt stretched his limbs before looking over at his husband's sleeping figure. Not wanting to wake Blaine yet, he quietly got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Suddenly, an idea struck him, and he walked out, grabbed the lube from the night stand and went back into the bathroom to prep himself. When Blaine woke up, Kurt wanted to be riding him.

After being properly stretched, Kurt made his way back into the bedroom to see that Blaine was thankfully still asleep. Carefully removing the shorter man's boxers, Kurt went to work and started to stroke Blaine's semi-hard cock. Before long Blaine was as hard as a rock so Kurt went and straddled his lap, lining his entrance up with Blaine's cock and pushing down all the way.

"Oh fuck that feels good." Kurt whispered.

Not giving himself time to fully get used to the stretch, Kurt started fucking himself on Blaine's cock at a fast speed.

Blaine was still lying there asleep.

Soon Kurt felt a pair of hands on his hips, and even though Blaine's eyes were still shut, he began to slowly move his hips in time with Kurt's.

"Ohhh Kurt." He moaned out.

"Yes Blaine right there...don't stop baby."

Just then, Blaine's eyes opened right up, taking in the sight on top of him.

"Holy Shit." He yelled.

Kurt set a faster pace, fucking himself so hard and fast on Blaine's penis that he was going to be able to feel it for at least a week.

"I'm so close baby...you fuck me so good Blaine you know that." Kurt pinned Blaine's hands to each side of his head.

"Oh god Kurt this is the best way to wake up baby. You wrapped around my cock...fucking yourself on it. SO GOOD."

Kurt let one of his hands go and placed it on his cock, starting to quickly stroke himself to get the release he was so looking for.

After a few more strokes from both men, they found themselves coming together.

Kurt lay there on top of Blaine for a while, as they both came down from their intense orgasms.

Wincing at the little pain he felt when he pulled off of Blaine's cock, he went into the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth to bring back and clean them up. Placing it in the dirty clothes basket, Kurt made his way back to Blaine.

"Well I'm glad we don't have to work today, because I wasn't sure when we would have time to do that since Rachel and Finn is going to be with us for I don't even know how long." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side.

"Mm I'm sure we can still find some time, but I know what you mean baby." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's hair.

-o-

It had been almost a week since Rachel and Finn came to New York to look for a house. Their appointment went well and everything was set. Rachel was told that she would need to take a pregnancy test in about a month, because that's when she would be skipping her next period if she was in fact pregnant.

That night they all went out to celebrate.

Life for Kurt and Blaine was finally looking up.

-o-

Rachel and Finn had finally found a house that was perfect for them. Today was their moving day and Kurt and Blaine made their way over to their place to help with unpacking everything.

About 5 hours later, everything was all unpacked and put in a spot for the most part.

They ordered take out that night for dinner as they all were too tired to cook.

After dinner was gone and leftovers were put into the fridge, Rachel disappeared into the bathroom while the boys where in the living room watching a movie.

It had been a few days short of a month, reaching into the medicine cabinet, she took out the box that would make or break everything.

Ten minutes later, Rachel came out holding the test in her hand.

Kurt was the one to look up first and froze.

"Rachel is that... what I think it is?" Rachel just nodded.

"What does it say?" The men said in unison.

Rachel just laughed.

"Looks like there's a bun in the oven."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**9 Months Later**

Today was going to be a big day. The boys were finishing up getting the baby's room ready just in time for tomorrow when Rachel was going to go into the hospital to be induced by her doctor. Their little bundle of joy was going to be here soon and they just couldn't believe it.

The past 9 months had been both amazing and tiring. Who knew getting ready for a baby was going to be so much work.

The painters had come last week to paint the finishing touches onto the walls of the nursery.  The husbands had wanted to have something special painted on the baby's wall, and after much talking they agreed on what they wanted and Kurt began to draw it. And within a more few weeks it came to life.

0o0

After putting in the last bit of furniture and adding just a few more final touches, the room was finally complete. In just a couple of days this room was going to be filled with a baby, their baby.

Stepping out of the door way, but turning around to take a look at it from the outside, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"I can't believe it's done.  Our baby is going to be here soon." Blaine was just so excited.

"I know, bring on the sleepless nights and messy diaper changes." They both chuckled.

Kurt turned around in the shorter man's arms to wrap his arms around his neck.

"I love you Blaine. I can't believe our little family is finally coming together. I'm so happy that I get to spend it with you. Who would have thought...I got to marry my hot babysitter." Kurt winked and sprung free from Blaine's arms, making his way into the kitchen to start dinner.

They cooked dinner together that night, well Kurt did the cooking and Blaine set the table once things were ready. They sat down to a nice meal and made small conversation through the whole thing.

"I'll miss feeling the baby kick inside of Rachel's belly." Blaine confessed.

"Me too. I'll never forget that night it first happened." Kurt laughed while taking a bite of his food.

0o0

_Finn and Rachel were over visiting Kurt and Blaine for their weekly movie dates. They were watching a Disney classic. Cinderella._

_Rachel was curled up against Finn while Kurt snuggled into his husband._

_"Oh my god I am so sorry." Rachel spoke, placing a hand on her now bulging tummy._

_"Rach what are you talking about...you didn't do anything." Everyone looked at her with concern._

_"You didn't hear that?  I think I just farted. God this baby already loves to lie on my bladder and now it's making me fart." The brunette confessed._

_Where Rachel's hand was she started to feel like someone was kicking her hand. She stayed still for another moment. She then grabbed Blaine's hand since he was the one sitting next to her and placed it on her belly._

_The baby kicked again._

_Blaine was in utter shock. He pulled Kurt over and placed his hand on her tummy as well._

_"The baby's moving, you weren't farting Rachel. Kurt are you feeling this? Your baby is kicking." The shorter man was so excited that he started to cry. Kurt looked over at Blaine and started to tear up as well. This was amazing here in this moment, they got to feel their baby kick and move for the very first time._

_Soon Rachel had everyone's hands on her belly and the apartment was filled with laughter and tears of happiness. That night the boys didn't want Rachel to leave, they wanted her to stay so they could feel the baby some more. Rachel told them no nicely; that she needed to be in her bed, because sleeping was getting a bit harder for her since the baby was growing. Sleeping in a place she wasn't used to would just make it worse._

_They kissed and hugged goodnight a while later._

0o0

Kurt and Blaine were laughing at the memory.

"Her face was priceless." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, it really was." His husband agreed.

0o0

After dinner was gone and the place was tidied up, the boys made their way to their bedroom but not before they took one more look into the nursery.

Laying there under the covers naked holding hands, they both sighed in contentment.

"It will be nicer to also have the baby in my arms and not on a computer monitor." Blaine snuggled closer to his husband.

"Seeing the baby that day was just amazing when we found out the sex of the baby. It was one the best days of my life." Blaine spoke low into the darkened bedroom.

0o0

_They were so nervous that they ended up getting to the doctor's office 20 minutes early. Today was the day when they were going to see their baby for the first time and to also find out the sex of their child. Finn couldn't find someone to cover him at work so it was just Rachel and the boys waiting._

_The waiting seemed like it went on forever._

_When forever was finally up, a nurse came out and called them to come into a private room. Instructing Rachel on what she needed to do; Blaine and Kurt took a seat and held hands tightly while once again they waited for the doctor to come in._

_All three of them cried when they saw that little peanut on the screen. Well the baby was way bigger than a peanut but, the name peanut just stuck._

_"Look Kurt that's our baby. Oh my god this is actually happening." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tighter._

_"Blaine maybe you should sit down before you have a panic attack." Kurt suggested._

_"Yeah maybe you're right."_

_As the doctor took some more photos they all looked at the screen in amazement._

_"Okay Rachel, everything looks fine. Would you like to know what you are having?" the doctor asked._

_"Yes please." She squeaked out._

_"Well Congratulations, you are having a ..."_

0o0

"I think I want to be called papa." Kurt blurted out.

"Mmm I like that. You are going to be one hot papa baby." Blaine got up and straddled Kurt's lap.

"Yeah, well you are going to be one hot daddy...baby." Kurt placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Blaine turned his head and deepened the kiss beginning to moan as his dick became hard. Kurt opened up his month willingly when Blaine asked for entrance. Blaine leaned his body so that they were both touching chest to chest, and then Blaine bucked his hips up, both crying out in pleasure. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's back and slowly trailed them down to his perfect ass and held his ass there while Kurt bucked his hips up to feel just how hard his husband was.

"Blaine..."The taller man cried out.

"What baby...what do you need?"

"I need you Blaine...inside of me right now." Kurt eventually choked out.

Without another word, Blaine got up and hurried over to the table side drawer and got out the lube. Kurt grabbed it before Blaine could even think twice about it.

"Blaine. I want you to sit there in front of me and watch me as I stretch myself for you, okay? You think you can do that?"

He just nodded dumbly in response.

When Kurt was two fingers deep, Blaine started to stroke his cock, getting himself nice and hard and ready to just fuck Kurt's brains out. He was getting so hard between watching Kurt open himself up and stroking himself that it was actually starting to hurt. He needed a release and he needed it soon.

"Baby I'm ready."

The shorter man didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, Blaine pounced on his husband.

He pushed into Kurt hard, not really giving him much time to adjust before he started to thrust into him at a fast pace.

"God Kurt. You make me so hard and I just want to fuck you all the time. You are so fucking hot and so perfect." Blaine moaned into Kurt ear as he peppered kisses there.

The taller man dug his nails into his husbands back as he got fucked harder. He felt like he was going to explode at any second.

"Kurt I'm not going to last much longer, but I need to make it last. Who knows when the next time we will get to fuck like this?"

"Blaine baby I need to fucking cum. I'm going to fucking explode all over the both of us soon."

Taking a hold of Kurt's cock, Blaine began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh shit, Blaine..."

"Come for me baby...Come for daddy."

"FUCK." Kurt screamed out as he came all over his chest and Blaine's hand, and Blaine spilled his hot cum deep inside of his husband.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and lay right next to him, each slowly trying to catch their breaths. After a bit, Blaine walked into the bathroom and got a rag to clean them up and when he was done cleaning them up, he tossed the cloth into the hamper.

"It's going to be like forever before we fuck like that isn't it." Kurt pouted.

"Yeah I think so baby." Blaine busted out laughing.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and drew shapes on Blaine's skin while he held Kurt close.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm"

"I know we really haven't talked about this, but once the baby gets here, I'm going to quit my job and stay home. It's actually all taken care of."

"Wow. Umm well if that's what you want Kurt then I'm okay with that. Just please let me know if it gets too much for you and I'll help out as much as I can."

"I will babe. Don't you worry about that."

Blaine leant down to kiss his husband on the lips as they drifted off to sleep together.

0o0

"Just breathe Rach, you're doing such a good job hunny." Kurt said in a soothing voice.

Rachel and the family had been at the hospital since 6am and now 6 hours later she was ready to push, and she really wanted to push.

Both men had a hold of each of Rachel's hands while the other nurses helped to hold her legs up to push. The boys really didn't do well when there was blood involved so it was best if they stayed right where they were.

"Oh god, get this  _fucking_  baby out of me now." Rachel yelled.

"Rachel you are doing really great just a few more pushes and we are all done." The doctor called back to her.

A few pushes later and the messy baby was being placed on Rachel's stomach so they could wipe everyone up so that the baby was clean. Kurt and Blaine leaned over Rachel and shared a kiss as tears filled their eyes.

The baby was finally here. They were now officially parents.

After the doctor and nurses finished up with Rachel and the baby, they left to give the new family some time alone.

As Blaine held the little baby in his hands, Kurt walked over to Rachel and just held her while he cried, whispering nothing but thanks in her ear for everything that she had done for them.

Kissing her forehead, Kurt went back over to where Blaine and their baby were, sitting down next to them and just watching them in awe.

"Welcome to the world, Landon Michael Anderson-Hummel." Kurt said as he leaned down and kissed his son's forehead.

"I love you Blaine, thank you for making me the happiest man in the whole wide world."

"I love you too baby. But I am the happiest and luckiest person on the planet." Blaine whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping boy that was in his arms. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The first few months of Landon's life were filled with sleepless nights, feedings every 2 or 3 hours and changing dirty diapers. To say that Kurt and Blaine were exhausted was well...really an understatement. They had had a few visitors here and there too. They had told everyone previously that they wanted time with the baby to get a feel for everything before they wanted people coming around. Getting Landon on a regular schedule was a long process, but when it finally stuck both men were happy.

Kurt and Blaine were really enjoying being parents. Once they got Landon on a somewhat regular schedule and sleeping through the night, the parents could make a little more time for themselves at the end of the night when the baby was fast asleep.

Truth be told their sex life was suffering just a little bit, but they had known it would. They would share a few stolen kisses here and there, but for the first couple of months they both found themselves separately in the shower sometime of the day jerking themselves off to orgasm thinking about the other man.

Kurt had just finished laying Landon down for a nap and when he returned to his delight he found Blaine in the kitchen, making them some lunch. Kurt went behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his husband, snuggling into the back of Blaine's neck.

"Mmm hey baby. Landon asleep?" the shorter man asked when he turned around to face Kurt with a plate of salad in each hand.

"Yup, so that means we should have about 2 hours to ourselves. You need to use that wisely Blaine." Kurt winked as they both sat down, making small talk about anything and everything.

When they were finished, Kurt cleared the table; picking up the plates and taking them to the sink where he washed them while Blaine slipped of somewhere.

Sitting the last fork into the strainer, Kurt made his way into the living room thinking Blaine was there. But once he got there his curly haired husband wasn't in sight.

And then he heard it...

It was a cross between a whimper and a moan.

Kurt was now practically running to their room to see what Blaine was up to. When he opened the door the taller man almost choked. On the bed lay Blaine, completely naked and writhing with now two fingers deep inside of himself. Just seeing Blaine like that made Kurt's cock jump in his pants.

"Ohh, Kurt Yes! Right there baby. Just like that." Blaine panted but his eyes were still squeezed shut, meaning that he had no idea that Kurt was in fact standing right in front of him, now sporting a hard-on.

Trying not to disturbed Blaine, Kurt quickly stripped down to nothing and stealthily made his way towards their bed.

Kurt started kissing up his husband's thigh until he got to his cock, and without a word, Kurt sunk his mouth down onto his husband.

"Fuck." Blaine moaned lowly, trying his best to keep quiet and to not wake the baby. 

Kurt just continued to suck Blaine's cock while Blaine reached around and continued to open himself up.

"Shit...baby if you don't stop soon I'm going to cum."

Kurt just ignored him and continued to blow him until he could taste the sweetness of Blaine's cum on his tongue.

Kurt pulled off his partner's member and grabbed the lube that was sitting right next to Blaine.

"Blaine, once you are done stretching yourself I want you to come here and ride me baby, really hard and fast." Blaine couldn't help but to shiver at his husband's words.

The shorter man pulled out his fingers and got up on his knees, leaning over and straddling Kurt's lap. Grabbing the taller man's cock, Blaine lined himself up and plopped right down, not even giving himself time to adjust.

Placing his hands on Kurt's chest and Kurt placing his hands on Blaine's hips, they began rocking together.

"Yes Kurt mmm so good YES!"

Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's cock and quickly started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god I'm going to cum Kurtttt....." he panted.

"Then cum for me baby, I want you to cum all over my chest."

With that, Blaine all but exploded all over his husband's chest. Blaine hadn't cummed that hard in a long time. Feeling Blaine clench around his cock as he came sent Kurt spiraling over the edge too and he found himself cumming into Blaine's perfect tight ass.

Eventually, Blaine got up from Kurt's lap and lay next to him while they both came down from their highs.

Looking over at the clock, they had about 30 minutes before Landon would wake up and they really needed to shower.

"Let's shower baby, while we still have time left." The shorter man suggested.

"That sounds like a plan."

Making their way into the bathroom, both men got into the shower and cleaned each other off.

Just like clockwork when they were both dressed they could now hear soft cries coming from Landon's nursery.

"I'll get him babe." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt placed a kiss to Blaine's lips and went back into the bathroom to fix his hair.

Walking into the nursery, Blaine's could hear movement but Landon wasn't crying anymore.

Scooping the baby up into his arms, he brought him over to the changing table.

"Hey there baby boy. Did you have a good nap? I think Papa and I are going to take you for a walk around Central Park little one. Does that sound okay?" Blaine cooed while changing his diaper. Landon just laid there cooing and trying to talk back. And while he was at it Blaine put a new outfit on him.

Blaine and Landon made their way back to their bedroom just as Kurt was walking out of the bathroom, looking so hot that Blaine was tempted to take him right there again. But well...he couldn't but that was okay because there would be more time for that once Landon was in bed for the night.

Walking downstairs they grabbed the diaper bag, placed Landon in the stroller and were ready to walk to the park for some fresh air.

The sound of children laughing and playing filled the air once they reached the park. The men couldn't help but smile. They both wanted more children after Landon was a little older. They were also thinking about maybe adopting when it was time.

As they were walking a woman stopped them and started gushing over the little boy that was in the stroller.

"Isn't he just the sweetest little thing?! You are going to be one handsome boy when you grow up aren't you mister." She cooed and Landon giggled. The men couldn't help but think that maybe this lady was a little crazy.

"I'm sorry; you just have such a beautiful little boy. I'm still waiting for grandkids. Maybe someday." She spoke, grinning.

"Well, thank you very much. We are most certainly very lucky to have this little guy in our lives." Kurt bending down and picking up the rattle that Landon was holding, washing it off with a wipe and placing it back in his child's hand.

"Okay I'm just going to go, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Oh no its okay! Enjoy the rest of your day." Blaine spoke with a smile on his face.

 

The couple walked around for a little while longer until it was time to go home and feed the little monster. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was two months before Landon's first birthday and both parents couldn't be any more excited. Their baby boy was growing up so fast.

Kurt was in the middle of planning the big party while Blaine was in the living room sitting on the floor with Landon watching The Lion King. Looking at his two favorite boys warmed Kurt's heart... he loved his life, and he wouldn't change a thing.

Closing his notebook, Kurt walked over and sat down right beside Blaine. Blaine looked over when he noticed they had company, smiled and placed a kiss to his husband's cheek.

"Well, Mister Landon..." Kurt spoke, getting his child's attention.

"Paaa..." Landon cooed.

"Good boy...yes I'm Papa." Kurt said picking up Landon and standing him up they were facing.

"What would the soon to be birthday boy want for his cake?" he asked.

Landon stood there and gave his Papa a confused look.

"Would you like Thomas or the Lion King or how about monkeys as you are mine and Daddy's little monkey?"

"Beep Beep." Landon screamed out.

Both men laughed.

"Well Thomas it is I think Kurt."

0o0

A trip to the party store and bakery later and Kurt had finally gotten everything he needed. Kurt's parents were going to be coming over that night to pick up Landon for a sleep over. Over time, Kurt learned that it was okay to have Landon stay the night over at a family member's house. Blaine and Kurt didn't really get a lot of alone time with a little munchkin running around and destroying everything. They were in desperate need of some adult time.

It would be perfect. It was the day before Landon's party when Carole and Burt came and got him. So when Landon came back home their place would be all ready and decorated for the party. The husbands couldn't wait to see the look on their little boy's face once he got to see everything.

0o0

That night, Kurt and Blaine were too tired to try and cook dinner so take out it was. They had been going all around the house getting things ready for the big day tomorrow. With the boxes of Chinese spread all over the table they say down and ate together. They made small talk about the party tomorrow and other little things. Once they were done, Kurt cleaned off the table and threw the empty boxes away.

Blaine was busy in the living room looking for a movie for them to watch, while Kurt went to their room and changed into some sweats with no shirt.

Seeing Kurt walk back downstairs and taking in what he was wearing, Blaine's breath hitched which Kurt noticed.

"What? Do I have something on me?"

"No baby...It's just still after all of this time, you still take my breath away." Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed a swift kiss to his lips.

"Mmm I love you Blaine." Kurt deepened the kiss. The taller man's hands roamed the back of his husband's waist, pulling him closer.

"Why don't we just forget the movie and walk over to the couch, where you can bend me over it and fuck me...how does that sound Blaine...?"

"Christ" Blaine swore, growling. "Yes ok...anything you want baby."

Kurt giggled as he sauntered over to the couch. He loved seeing Blaine so turned on that he could barely talk.

"Hang on, I'll go and grab what we need." Blaine said in a hurry and disappeared quickly.

Within 20 seconds, Blaine was back with some lube and a towel.

"The towel is for you to put down on the couch. I'm sure cleaning it would just be a bitch so..."

"You are so thoughtful Blaine...Now if you don't get inside of me, I think that I will explode and not in the good way either."

Blaine chuckled.

"I also brought out that gift I got for the both of us...I was thinking that maybe while I'm fucking you; I could be fucking myself on this." Blaine suggested.

"Fuck that's hot Blaine yes. Now grab the lube and give it to me so I can prep myself...you will need it too."

After taking as much lube as he needed Kurt passed it over for Blaine to take.

It seemed like it took forever but Blaine was finally pushing the dildo into his ass and turning the nob. After he was set, he leaned forward and pushed inside of his husband. The pleasure that Blaine felt was out of his world. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He was in heaven right now, fucking his husband while being filled with another cock (even though it was fake) was pure fucking bliss.

"Oh god Kurt yes you feel so good baby, so tight and warm and perfect." Blaine moaned out.

"Shit Blaine harder..."

Blaine started to thrust inside of his husband as hard as he could. Sweat was now dripping from his forehead but he couldn't bring himself to care. He gripped Kurt's hips harder as he pounded into him.

"Gonna cum Blaine."

"Then cum for me baby." Blaine screamed out.

Just a few more thrusts and Kurt was cumming all over the couch without even being touched. A second later Kurt could feel Blaine explode inside of him. They rocked together as they both rode out their orgasms.

Pulling out the dildo and placing it on the towel, Blaine sat on the couch next to Kurt for a while.

"Baby...that was the hottest thing we have done in a while." Blaine groaned as Kurt snuggled into his side.

"Mmm I agree."

0o0

When Burt and Carole came back to the house, Kurt took Landon from his arms and quickly brought him upstairs to change into his special birthday outfit.

Everyone was already there went they came back downstairs with Blaine outside entertaining the guests.

"Ok, the birthday boy is here..." Kurt announced.

Landon took a look around and let out the loudest squeal...to say he was happy and excited was totally an understatement.

The party went off without a hitch and everyone was enjoying their time. Landon seemed to enjoy the paper more than what was actually inside of it. The husbands took turns helping their son open up them.

When it was time for cake, Landon clapped while everyone around him sang "Happy Birthday"

Blaine took Landon up for a quick bath soon after before coming back down to spend some more time with the guests.

A few hours later and Landon was starting to rub his eyes, which meant that it was time for a nap. After Kurt had announced that the birthday boy would be going down for a nap, everyone said their good byes to the small child and made their way out the door.

When Landon was in his crib, Kurt came back downstairs and helped his parents and Blaine clean up the mess that had been made.

Burt and Carole said their goodbyes and made the boys promise to call them again for another sleep over with Landon.

Later that night, when Landon was in bed, Kurt plopped on the couch with a sigh, Blaine following shortly after and sitting next to him.

"Well I think we put on a successful first birthday party for our little monster, don't you think?"

 

"It was perfect Kurt!"


End file.
